


Kaosu no fukkatsu

by SupernaturalHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cousin Incest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalHearts/pseuds/SupernaturalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forcibly thrust into the past during the Fourth Shinobi War, when is he and how will he change things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and rating will change later. Will start as a futureNaruto/Kakashi fic and will progress to Kakashi/FutureNaru/Itachi/Shisui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is in the process of being revised since I now have a beta.   
> Beta: Wolfstarblade

Prologue

_'This war is exhausting. Even with full_ _Bijuu_ _mode, I'm tiring too quickly. Obito’s technique is confusing and difficult to counter, but I’m glad Kakashi-Sensei figured it out in the end. I don’t know what I’d do without him. I can sense another immense source of chakra headed this way, but there's nothing I can do about it right now - I can’t leave Kakashi-Sensei and Bee to `fight Obito by themselves!'_  

Naruto steals a glance toward the Jounin and catches Kakashi's signal. Hastily, he forms a Rasenshuriken, pushes off the ground and flies towards Obito. Just as he thinks he'll make it, the immense chakra source suddenly appears behind him. He's moving far too fast to deviate from his original course, as the stranger's hand catches the arm holding his Rasenshuriken. The sudden jerking motion causes him to release it in the wrong direction.

He's spun around and has just enough time to notice pale skin, long black spiky hair and Sharingan eyes, - made up of a large circle connected by three smaller circles - before he hears a deep voice say "Kaosu no Fukkatsu Jutsu!"

The strange Uchiha's other hand hits his stomach, hard enough to send him soaring backwards. Naruto lands painfully with his feetflatontheground, skidding to a stop, sending rocksanddust flying inhiswake. Hecan'tseeanythinginfrontofhim or sense wherethe newenemyhasgone. Naruto glances aside towhere Kakashi is standing. He’s showing the most emotion Naruto's ever even seen on his face. He's panicking, screaming at Naruto to run. He can sense Bee sprinting in his direction, as he tries to gethislegsto dosomething, anything - just _move -_ towards Kakashi. The world suddenly flashes blindingly white, then fades completely as he falls into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

            Coming awake slowly the young man shifted causing him to quietly groan and try to clutch at his stomach, which ached fiercely, but noticed he couldn’t move his arms very much. His eyes shot open and he had to blink rapidly to clear the blurriness away. The first thing he saw was a white washed ceiling and turning his head slightly, white walls. Groaning again this time in exasperation he wanted to slap his hand to his forehead because now he knew he was in a hospital just not where. Now fully awake he started trying to piece together where he might be. He knew there weren’t any hospitals close to where their battle had taken place and even if there were he shouldn’t have been brought to one there was too much risk involved with him leaving the battlefield at most he should have been brought to a medic tent set up at their encampment.

He tried once again to raise his hands to rub at his face before he realized he had forgotten about whatever it was pining his hands down. He lifted his head to look at his hands and saw the chakra restraints tying him to the bed. He snorted softly in amusement, while those might have worked on a normal shinobi he was hardly normal. He tilted his head in the opposite direction to see the ANBU agent standing quietly in the corner of the room.

“Yo ANBU-San where am I?” He asked the quiet figure.

“Konoha Hospital, was the monotonous reply.

“Do you mind taking these off me?” he asked jiggling his hands to imply the restraints.

“Not without Hokage-Sama’s consent.”

“Why the hell not?” he asked angrily.

“You are not someone we recognize from this village so until we know exactly who you are and where you are from you will have to stay as you are.”

The young man had to think about that statement for a moment before replying. How could they not know who he was? Everyone knows him and what he looks like even with changes they knew. So what exactly was going on?

“Fine, get that old hag in here.”

The ANBU cocked his head at him curiously. “Don’t try anything there is another right outside your door,” he said before leaving out the door.

“Finally,” he muttered to himself before calling on Kurama’s chakra and slipping out of the restraints. He climbed out of the bed and stretched causing his spine to realign and loud popping noises. Looking down at himself sneered at the hospital gown in disgust. And went searching for his belongings. He found his travel pack in a closet on the other side of the room and dumped to contents on the bed to go through. They took all of his weapons which was to be expected if they suspected him of being a criminal but thankfully left his spare outfit. He discarded the gown on the end of the bed and pulled on a black mesh t-shirt and a sleeveless skin tight turtle neck over that (the neck mimicking Kakashi’s face mask in case there was a need to disguise his more prominent features). Next came the black pants tight enough to not get caught on anything but loose enough to move comfortably in. The last thing to be put on was his pride and only bit of color he had allowed himself to wear since the start of the war, his sage cloak, a red short sleeve cloak with black flames bordering the bottom in remembrance of his Father and Ero-Sennin. He mourned the loss of his orange jumpsuit for a minute once again but the practicality of the darker clothing was needed with the war.

Once finished dressing he took a seat in the only chair in the room facing the door and waited. He didn’t have to wait very long before the door opened and the ANBU agent strode in. The ANBU notice the empty bed right away and immediately took a defensive stance with his hand on his katana strapped to his back. The young man stayed seated but lifted his hands in a universal sign of surrender. The ANBU had stayed in the doorway so he couldn’t see the two people whose chakra signatures he could sense, one was slightly familiar but he couldn’t place it at the moment and the other was unknown. A hand was placed on the ANBU’s shoulder before a disembodied voice was heard.

“Excuse us please,” came the soft command.

“I’m sorry Hokage-Sama but the prisoner is no longer in his chakra restraints. I cannot allow you to pass until we have restrained him again.” An amused chuckle came from behind the agent but the hand from his shoulder didn’t move. Naruto froze. The Hokage wasn’t male so what the hell was going on.

“Well is he armed or getting ready to attack?”

“No Hokage-Sama. He’s just sitting there.”

“Do we have anything stronger than chakra restraints since he was able to get out of those?”

“Not that I know of Hokage-Sama, I would have to contact T&I to find out.”

“Well considering he was strong enough to slip his restraints and yet sits idly while waiting to talk to us I would say we are fine for the moment as long as we make no move to attack him. Isn’t that right young man?”

“Yes Hokage-Sama,” Naruto replied deciding to play along until he knew what was up.

“There you see and besides you seem to be forgetting that myself and the Third here are no push overs.”

At those words Naruto stood but kept his empty hands up giving the ANBU no reason to come after him. When the agent moved he could only stare in wide eyed shock as the Yondaime and Sandaime walked through the door.

The Yondaime gave the kid a good once over. Spiky blonde hair with bright crimson sprinkled haphazardly throughout, bangs long enough to brush his eye lashes and the rest just below his jaw line, cut in a style similar to his own. Deep indigo colored eyes that were at the moment widened with shock. He had golden tan skin and on each cheek three whisker like markings. He raised an eye brow at the kid’s clothes not having met anyone who dressed like himself. He stood passively and watched curiously as the kid slowly approached him and noticed he was only a few inches shorter than himself when he got close enough. He noted the tears and a sorrow in his eyes so palpable you could touch it.  

“Oh Kami this isn’t real,” Naruto whispered to himself. “I’m dead or in a Genjutsu or hallucinating.” He was shaking his head while his eyes blurred with tears. He made a hand sign and said “Kai.” They were still there though looking at him quizzically now. He blinked and the tears he was trying to hold back spilled down his scarred cheeks. He took slow halting steps towards the two figures in front of him till he stood an arm’s length away. He dropped one hand to his side and slowly reached out the other to the Yondaime who stood there placidly watching to see what he would do. Hesitantly Naruto place his hand over the taller man’s heart to feel the beat. “Am I dead?” He questioned softly.

The taller blonde quirked his lips in a small smile. “No you’re very much alive I assure you.”

“What is the date?”

At that question he raise both eyebrows. “October 3 0(AK).”

He covered his face with both hands and sank to his knees sobbing. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Just…Give me a minute.” His hands dropped to his thighs while he closed his eyes and took slow measured breaths to calm himself.

_‘Kurama? You need to wake up we have a problem.’_

**………..**

_‘KURAMA wake the hell up I kind of need you right now!’_

**Oi gaki stop shouting I am exhausted. Now what is the problem?**

_‘We seemed to have been thrown back into the past.’_

The Kitsune paused at that declaration and started scanning his containers memories.

**Well this is an unexpected surprise though not an unwanted one I am betting the dumbass who hit you with that jutsu wasn’t expecting this. It gives us many more opportunities than we had before. We could prevent the war kid. First off here’s what you have to do. Keep the knowledge of this to a minimum amount of people and try to keep the current timeline as close as you can to your timeline. Now let me sleep I need to replenish the chakra I lost only wake me up if it extremely important.**

_‘Alright Kurama sleep well.’_

He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with the Yondaime who had crouched down to balance his weight on the balls of his feet and had a hand resting on the top of his head.

“Okay now?” The older man asked.

He gave a nod and small but genuine smile. The Yondaime stood and offered a hand up to Naruto which he took and stood also. He took another fortifying breath for what was going to have to happen now even though all he wanted to do was hug his father and spend however long with him and his mother as he could. But if he wanted to change the future he needed to act now while he had the chance. One week that’s all he had but he would make sure it was enough and he vowed no more of his precious people would die again if he had any say in the matter.

Squaring his shoulders and looking over both the former and current Hokage he started to formulate the start of a plan.

“Forgive me but we need to get to your office right now. I will tell you my story completely and truthfully but right now it’s a matter of life and death. You need to gather only your most trusted ANBU loyal to you, the third and Konoha. Kakashi, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha and Kushina. It’s important they will need to know what’s going on as well as we will need their help.”

The Fourth looked over to the Third in question. He merely shrugged and inclined his head giving the younger man reign to do as he saw fit. He place his hands on his hips and frowned in thought for a moment before turning to the ANBU to give his orders.

“Is your partner to be trusted?” He asked the ANBU, who has stood quietly observing the whole time, and received a nod in reply.

“Good relay what he said as my orders. Gather all who were listed and have them meet in my office immediately and you can stay and follow us over just to be safe.”

As the ANBU went to his partner to give the order Naruto proceeded to pull up the neck of his shirt to cover the lower half of his face. It wouldn’t be prudent for everyone to see the markings on his cheeks considering his younger counterpart would be born in just seven days.

“As of this moment only the ones that will gather in that room will ever see my whole face and you will understand why when I have finished telling you my story.” He said to the older men.

“Very well. Now let’s be off.” The Fourth said and turned to leave with Naruto behind him and the Third and ANBU following to keep an eye on Naruto.

It didn’t take very long to get to the tower, with the two Hokage walking at a brisk pace with determined looks on their faces, no one stopped them. The entered the tower and climbed the stairs to the office. Entering the office The Fourth went and sat behind his desk. Naruto stood in front of the desk and looked around to see who all had made it before them. Five ANBU besides the one who came in with them were scattered around the room all with their backs to the wall, Itachi and another who he guessed to be Shisui since he had never met only heard about were standing together next to the desk on one side and a much younger Kakashi on the other side. The third took his place behind and to the side of the Fourth. While he was finishing his observations of the occupants of the room the last member came waltzing through the door.

Naruto turned to see a smaller female with bright red hair and a very prominent stomach come in and shut the doors behind her before going to stand next to the Fourth. his breath caught in his throat and his eyes once again watered. He closed his eyes and took a few slow measured breaths before opening them to once again face two of his most precious people. He silently thanked Kami for giving him this opportunity to see them once more before he spoke.

“First you need to make it so no one can see or hear into this room and whatever is said here needs to stay here. After I say what needs to be said there are only two maybe three other people who will need to know the truth. Next those of you with the Sharingan should activate them you should be able to see I am telling the truth with it because I’m not sure you would believe me otherwise.” With that said the Fourth did a jutsu and they could see a blanket of chakra cover the room.

Naruto pointed to Kushina, “you might want to get comfortable this is going to take a long time and I’d hate to see you in pain for standing so long.’ He told her. She smiled brightly at him before taking a seat on the lap of her husband and nodding at him to continue. He looked at Itachi and Shisui to see that they had activated their bloodline limit and another look at Kakashi showed him he had uncovered his eye to show his Sharingan. Naruto pulled the mask back down to his neck and took a deep breath.

“My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am from roughly 16 years in the future.”    

 

   

 

 

                 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

            “My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am from roughly 16 years in the future.”   He told them gravely.

With that one sentence the ripple of shock was visible through every occupant of the room. It was like an invisible puppeteer pulled a string connected to all of their spines snapping them upright in ridged silence. All heads swiveled in Kakashi’s direction for verification who could only nod in wide eyed disbelief not once removing his eyes from Naruto’s prone form. If the circumstances hadn’t been so dire Naruto would have laughed when all heads turned back in his direction in one synchronized movement.

His eyes never left his parents and he had to take another deep fortifying breath before he spoke next knowing what was to come with the next words he spoke. “You,” he inclined his head in Minato and Kushina’s direction, “are my parents.” This time only the two of them looked to Kakashi and with the nod saying he was telling the truth they both made to jump up before Naruto raised his hand palm facing forward to stop them.

As much as he wanted to rush into their arms and break down he needed to get this all out before hands so he could only look at them with love, sorrow and regret. He clenched his hands into fists and tried to gather himself before continuing. “Just wait, I need you to hear this before….” He trailed off and blinked his teary eyes to clear them. “Please.” He pleaded with them.

Minato’s hands clasped the arms of his chair tightly trying to force himself to stay still and not go to this boy, to hug him to his chest and comfort him and wipe that all-consuming look of sadness from his eyes, who would be his son. Now he understood the resemblance between him, Kushina and Naruto. He looked up at his wife who had grabbed ahold of his Hokage robes with one hand and covered her mouth with the other while silent tears streamed down her face, crying for their son who would not let his out. She gazed down at him with a pleading look and he gave her a loving smile but shook his head no before looking back at Naruto. Minato smiled at him and motioned for him to continue.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and gave them both a watered down version of his happy grin. He sat himself down on the floor cross legged and rubbed at his face tiredly before speaking again.

“First I am only going to tell you the highlights and try not to interrupt until the end then we can do a question and answer and I’ll tell you what I can. Second if I can’t tell you or I know who may have the answer I’ll let you know and last any personal question I’ll answer at a later time when we have a moment of privacy,” he told his parents.

“Now everything starts seven days from now on October 10th, my birthday. During your delivery a masked man will come to the secret location where you will deliver and kill all the ANBU guards stationed there and the midwives. When Dad goes to strengthen the seal he will take me hostage and place an exploding tag on my receiving blanket and tossing me to Dad causing him to teleport me and him away from the blast and the masked man to capture Mom. He finds a safe place for me and rushes back to Mom just in time to keep her from dying after the Kyuubi’s extraction. He brings you to me and teleports back to the village to see the beginning of the Nine-Tails’ attack and has just enough time to teleport a devastating tailed beast bomb away from the village. Dad tried to get back to the Third multiple times but was intercepted by the masked man every time. After realizing the Kyuubi was being controlled by the masked man you knew you needed to defeat him first but had a hard time landing any type of hit on him. Finally you were able to hit him with a Rasengan and put a Hiraishin Seal on him. The next time you teleported to him you used a contract seal to release the Kyuubi and that caused the masked man to flee. You weren’t able to follow him because even though the Kyuubi had been released and was leaving the village it still was going after the Shinobi who were pursuing it.

You summoned Gamabunta and dropped him on top of the Kyuubi to restrain it until you gathered enough chakra to teleport it to Mom’s location. That’s when Mom restrained the Kyuubi and put up a barrier to give you two time to figure out what to do. Even though you had saved her from instant death she was still dying and offered to have it resealed in her so it would die with her but Dad figured that the Kyuubi’s power might be needed in the future he didn’t want to do that and on top of it Dad thought that I might be the ‘Child of Prophecy’ and might one day be able to control it he decided to seal the Nine-Tails in me. When the Fox realized what Dad was planning it tried to kill me and you both jumped in the way to be impaled on its claw. Because Dad knew that the Nine-Tails chakra was too much for an infant he used Shiki Fuujin to seal the yin half in himself and the yang half in me. As you both were dying Dad seals a little bit of both your chakras in me to be activated when certain requirements were met. With all that done Dad made a final request of the Third who was nearby wanting me to be seen as a hero and not as the demon itself. Then you were both dead,” the last word was spoken so quietly it almost wasn’t heard. He took a moment to breathe and rub at his face again.

“If you have any questions I’ll answer a few of them it will give me a chance to take a break from talking for a minute.”

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” Kushina rushed to ask before anyone else could say anything.

Naruto was so startled by unexpectedly caring questions he laughed brightly causing everyone in the room to grin with him. “I’m fine and water would be much appreciated I would think we should be asking you that. This is a lot of stressful information for a regular person never mind someone who is under the stress of a pregnancy. Now that I think of it I have a question myself before we go on. Do you guys mine me calling you Mom and Dad? After all it’s not like you know me but I’ve already met you in my time as my parents and I’ll explain that later on. I’ll call you whatever you want though,” he shrugged with seeming indifference.

Kushina jumped up and started shaking her fist at Naruto, “you dare call us anything else and I   swear to Kami I’ll beat you child.”

He laughed happily again while his Father chuckled at her statement. “Its fine,” Minato told him reassuringly. “We will have plenty of time to get to know you later and you better listen to your Mother she’s very serious.” Naruto nodded along all the while remembering how scary Sakura could be when she was upset with him.

“Now dear sit back down before you get yourself worked up,” He said to his wife holding her by the hips to ease her back on to his lap. Meanwhile the two Uchiha boys looked on intrigued and slightly sympathetic, for what the older boy had gone through even though at the moment he hadn’t been born yet, despite their stoic façade. Though they were both still young at only 8 years old, Itachi wasn’t known as a prodigy for nothing and Shisui wasn’t too much below his level either. Their minds were working overtime trying to figure out who the masked man was but they didn’t have enough information yet.  

Kakashi on the other hand had his eyes glued to Naruto not able to tear his eyes away. For once in a long time, probably since before his Father killed himself, he didn’t feel quite so alone. He knew he had Minato-Sensei and Kushina-Nechan who treated him as if he were their own child and he appreciated it but, after his Father and then Obito and Rin, it seemed like no one truly could understand him. But he saw the emotions in this person, someone not much older than him and he wanted to erase that look from his eyes, the guilt and regret. The deeper sorrow and despair. He could see both Minato-Sensei and Kushina-Nechan in his physical features but he could also see the same charisma from his Father and mischievousness from his Mother and his smile and laugh were contagious. He vowed to himself he would spend more time with Naruto and try to ease some of those negative emotions he saw and maybe in the process he would find his first friend.

Minato watched Kakashi, had been watching him for a long time worrying about his mental health after the Third Shinobi War, and saw the slight upward curve of his lips through the ever present mask. He smiled inwardly and heaved a silent sigh of relief. This boy, his Son, hadn’t been here for long and already he couldn’t be more proud. In merely a matter of hours he has already saved countless lives just by telling his story and he may have just save another young boy from himself. Already Minato could see that fire in his eyes that had all but been extinguished by the actions of himself and others. He turned back to Naruto to see him looking much more relaxed after have been acknowledged by his parents. He had already been through too much for him and Kushina to not allow their son to at least call them his parents and Minato couldn’t help but feel he deserved so much more than that. He was happy for the moment though to have been able to make the boy smile happily at them and that was enough for now.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Naruto arched his back and looked up to find one of the ANBU standing above him holding a bottle of water out for him to take. He started for a moment and realized he didn’t even sense the ANBU leaving the room. Naruto ginned and grabbed the bottle from the agent. “Thanks ANBU-San,” he said and chugged down half the contents without taking a breath.

“You can call me Neko please,” was the warm reply. He may have been ANBU but that didn’t mean he was a heartless bastard. He watched as the boy held himself rigidly earlier in order to keep himself from his parent’s arms and he commended the boy on his self-control. He received a nod in response and went back to spot he was standing in before.

With everyone back at attention Minato decided to voice the question that was on everyone’s mind. “Do you know who the masked man is?”

“Uchiha Madara and before you ask yes he is still alive.” He heard a couple of gasps and looked over to see the Uchiha boys gazing at him sharply.

“How?” Itachi asked.

“Do you know anything about Izanagi?” He asked the two boys who both shook their heads at him. “Neither do I and that is something the two of you are going to have to research because that’s what he used to cheat death. You two,” he said pointing between them, “are the only ones who will be able to find out what it is and does. The only thing I know is that it has to do with the Sharingan but I need to forcibly impress on the both of you do not allow the rest of your clan know what you are looking into.” He looked right at Itachi for what he was going to say next. “Itachi-Kun I have to apologize for what is coming soon. You, Shisui-Kun and Sasuke-Kun are going to suffer needlessly and for that I am sorry. I can change a lot but some things just aren’t meant to be. No matter what you hear though you right now are not your future self that I know and I will never see you that way so just keep that in mind. While I am not able to change everything I swear I’ll save you and your two most important people.” Itachi nodded his understanding and braced himself for what was going to be said next.

He turned back to his parents to continue his story. “After your death the Third came and grabbed me, despite your dying wish Dad, He had to fight with the council and Danzo to keep me from being killed or turned into a weapon. When the villagers saw me as nothing but the Demon and shunned me he made a decree saying that none of the older generation were allowed to speak of the Nine-tails in hopes that their children would treat me the same way. I was given Moms last name since he thought it would be too dangerous for anyone to find out I was your child and I was told nothing of who my parents were until I was 15.”

He threw a glare at the Third and pointed a finger at him. “You, Ojii-chan may have been like a grandfather to me, but now that you’re here and I know everything I know I should kick your ass. Not only for my childhood but for the Uchiha Clan, Orochimaru and Danzo. I understand you wanting to settle things peacefully but sometimes there is just no choice.” He said passionately. He looked over to Itachi apologetically when he spoke again.

“Next is what was dubbed The Incident or more commonly known as the Uchiha Massacre.” Itachis stoic façade broke at that statement and all he could do was look at Naruto with shock. “After the Nine-Tails attack relations between the Clan and the village’s leadership went bad. The leaders put the blame on the Clan and relocated them to a corner of the village to keep a better eye on them. The Uchiha Clan resented that and began planning a coup d'état with your Father as chief conspirator as head of the Clan.” He said all of this to Itachi his gaze never once wavering. “He encouraged your advancement into ANBU as a means to spy on the village and to start another war but you didn’t support it so you became a double agent and reported to the Third and his Advisors hoping to find a peaceful resolution.”

“The Clan had an idea that you were spying on them so they dragged Shisui into it to keep an eye on you but he was like you and wanted to prevent another war but when it became clear that there were no peaceful means to be had he tried to use Kotoamatsukami on the Clan leaders to try and persuade them. I am not exactly sure what happened then but he ended up killing himself by drowning in the river which you witnessed and that awoke your Mangekyō Sharingan. You were accused by your family of murdering him and staging the suicide and that caused a rift in your family. The Third was still trying for a peaceful outcome but Danzo decided that the only way out was to kill off the Clan so he went behind the Third’s back and gave you a choice watch the conflict and have everyone including your brother killed or kill everyone in the Clan and spare Sasuke. You chose your brother. While making your final preparations you found the masked man and somehow figured out his identity. Madara wanted to start some sort of conflict but you offered your help in taking out the Clan if he would spare the village.”

“The two of you wiped out your entire Clan with the exception of Sasuke but because of your grief and guilt you felt you should be punished so you made your brother hate you and told him to get stronger so he could kill you.” He lost his train of thought for a moment as he remembered his best friend in their younger years. He smiled wistfully at Itachi, “You know he was my first friend. We were put on the same team as Genin. He was the first of my peers to acknowledge me as a person, my best friend and rival. Do me a favor Itachi-Kun, when he gets old enough don’t push him away when he come to you to train with. Your Father won’t give him the recognition that you will and you will be the only one to show him the right reasons to become stronger.”

“Of course. I can do no less than what you are doing here and it’s such a small thing to ask. You are surprisingly unselfish considering we all will owe you our lives in the near future,” Itachi stated absently. Naruto had to laugh at that lightening the situation considerably. They all looked at him questioningly.

He pointed a thumb at himself. “I had a nickname in my time,” he told them smiling. “The Number One Unpredictable Ninja. I have a habit of surprising a lot of people I guess. But back to the issues at hand.” He said clapping his hands together.

“You reported your mission complete and left Sasuke to the Third to look after and keep safe. You left the village as a traitor but with a new mission to infiltrate a notorious organization lead by Madara and full of Nuke-Nin. They will come into play later I don’t want to start confusing everyone by messing up the timeline.”

“My Childhood wasn’t very good and I’m not going into detail about that needless to say I was shunned by the villagers and their children by proxy. To gain any type of attention I could, I became an annoying loud mouthed prankster. When I entered the academy most of the teacher except one sabotaged my learning making it more difficult than it already was and since I learn best by hands on experience with no one to show me anything I was considered the dead last of my class. It took me three tries to pass the graduation exam because I have such huge stores of chakra, I couldn’t master a basic Bunshin no Jutsu, it required too little chakra. After the third time I failed a teacher who was a spy convinced me to steal a forbidden scroll from the Thirds office and then tried to use me as a scape goat. I got into the office and use a Jutsu I created myself to knock out the Third and stole the scroll. That’s when I taught myself Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I was 12 at the time, it’s took me only a couple of hours to master it and when me and Iruka-Sensei took out the other teacher he passed me on the spot.”

When he paused he received a couple chuckles from around the room. “What type of Jutsu did you create and can you show us if it’s not too dangerous,” his Father asked him. Naruto’s eyes darted to his mother and back to his father as he paled imagining what his mother would do to him if he did that Jutsu in front of her. He shook his head rapidly at his father it’s not dangerous at all but I refuse to do it in front of Mom.

“It’s fine sweetie. It can’t be anything I have seen before and if it’s not going to hurt anyone I don’t see why we can’t take a small break to see it,” Kushina insisted.

Naruto’s shoulders slumped in resignation. He just didn’t have it in him to say no to her. Standing he pointed at his father, “keep her still I’m sure I’ve received worse beating from Tsunade Baa-Chan but I’m still sore and I’d rather not be hit right now.” He made three hand signs and said, “Oiroke no Jutsu.”

He stood there quietly for a moment head bowed and waited for the inevitable explosion. That….Never…..Came. He peaked through his bangs in time to witness the Third going down and hear a couple other thumps from fallen bodies. He watched his parents as their heads bounced back and forth between his female for and the Third’s fallen body. After another minute of this they both decided it was the funniest thing in the world and proceeded to laugh until they cried. Naruto smiled at them and released the Jutsu. He looked at the three younger boys who all sported wide grins and notice a couple of the ANBU shaking in silent laughter. “I guess I should rethink the dangerous statement. It’s only dangerous to perverts, may cause massive blood loss and/or a concussion,” He said with some amusement.

“You’re going to have to teach that to me,” Minato said still gasping for breath. “Maybe it’ll help me get out all this paperwork,” he motioned to the desk covered in papers. That caused Naruto to double over and giggle madly.

“I’m surprised neither of you have figured out the secret to getting the paperwork done,” he said to his Dad and the now recovered Third. Both Hokage looked at him waiting patiently for his answer.

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. You know that whatever your clone experiences so do you. So whatever the clone reads and signs once you dispel it you automatically know,” he pointed out. Both Hokage looked at each other in exasperation and slapped their foreheads.

“How did we over look that Hiruzen?” Minato asked the Third who just shook his head. “Not only have you saved my life now you have also saved my sanity and for that I’d give you anything you wanted,” Minato said gratefully to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and shook his head as he sat back down in his previous position. “All I want is everyone happy, healthy and alive. Now let’s finish this there’s still so much to say.” He looked over to Kakashi with a wide foxy grin. Kakashi just looked back at him wearily.

“After that whole incident I was placed on a three man Genin team. It was me, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. I was the annoying hyperactive loud mouth, Sasuke was the brooding Avenger and Sakura was the rabid fan girl. With Hatake Kakashi as our Jounin instructor.” The look of horror on his face made Naruto laugh. “Team 7 was the only team to ever pass your bell test. You were a legend in my time they called you Copy Cat Kakashi and you taught us the most valuable lesson we would ever know. ‘Those who don’t follow the rules are trash but those who don’t care for their teammates are lower than trash.’ I followed those words since you said them to us and even though you don’t remember it or haven’t done it yet I never did get the chance to tell the older you thank you for everything you did for me. Watching out for me when I was little, being my friend and not seeing the demon in me when I joined your team also,” he paused for a minute dramatically. “You help me surpass Dad,” he mock whispered loud enough for the room to hear.

“What? How?” His Father said startled.

“Well when I was 13 I mastered the Rasengan with Ero-Sennin’s help it took me 3 months and last year I took it a step farther and added my wind chakra to it to create Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and Kakashi is the one who help me figure out how to do that. Not only that but I can do multiple variations of the Rasengan with Sage Mode and Bijuu Mode.”

“Really?” Minato said excitedly. “Wait you learned Sage Mode and can control the Nine-Tails?”

“Kurama.” Naruto stated.

“Huh?”

“The Nine-Tails name is Kurama and I don’t control him it’s more like a partnership the old fur ball isn’t so bad once you get to know him.”

“You befriended the Nine-Tail Demon Fox?” He asked incredulously.

“Sure. I became friends with all the Tailed Beasts not that long ago. I’d let you talk to Kurama but whatever the Jutsu was that forced us back here seems to have drained a good portion of his chakra and I am not waking him up to listen to him growling in my head. He’s cranky when he first wakes up.” He rolled his eyes as everyone looked at him like he had grown another head and a few extra limbs. “What? It isn’t that big of a deal I was just aggressively persistent toward gaining acknowledgement from him, gave him a little bit of respect and talked to him like he was an intelligent creature and not a mindless drone. I think he also got sick of listening to me claim he was going to be my friend. Sometimes I like to tease him for being friends with a puny human like me just for a laugh.” They all Deadpanned at that. “He’s a big softy. Big roar, little bite.” He motioned with his fingers when he heard the deep rumbling chuckle of Kurama in his head.

**If I had a real body I’d bite you in the ass and show you how small my bite is Gaki.**

Naruto let out a bark of laughter seemingly at nothing. He rubbed at the back of his head in embarrassment when he got odd looks from the others. “Ah…He woke up and heard what I said. Told me if he had a real body he’d bite me in the ass.”

Minato opened his mouth to speak when Kurama spoke again. Naruto held up a finger to signal silence for a moment.

**Yo Gaki.**

“What’s up Kurama?” He spoke out loud so the others in the room could hear part of the conversation.

**Do you remember after our chakra fight how you communicated with Bee? You were able to show him how the fight went and how you met your mother.**

“Ya. What does that have to do with anything?”

**Aren’t you forgetting that at this point in time your mother has my past counterpart sealed inside her? How you communicated with Bee, you can also do that with your mother.**

Naruto slapped himself in the forehead, got to his feet and started pacing while cursing himself much to Kurama and everyone else amusement. “Kami I’m an idiot sometimes. That would have made things much easier.”

**Not only that but I’ll be able to talk to my counterpart and get him on our side and while one of me is great two of me will be even better.**

“Kami help us all we’re going to go insane. Mom would you mind coming here for a minute I’m going to show you something.” She got up and went around the desk to stand in front of her son. He was only an inch or so taller than her so he was able to look her in the eye without either of them straining themselves. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke. “I will be able to show you my life through touch but only because you are a container too and Kurama is going to have a chat with your Kyuubi to get him on our side. Trust me?” He placed both hands between them with his palms facing up. Without hesitation she placed both hands on top of his. He gave her a weary smile before letting the memories flow.

She locked eyes with those so familiar blue ones in front of her as memory after memory flickered through her mind. She never once took her eyes away from her son and when they blurred with tears she never blinked just let the tears flow down her cheeks to drip off her chin and land at their feet. When it got to a certain scene she gasped in surprise. Naruto shook his head at her. “Not yet that will come later.” She nodded an affirmative. It wasn’t long after that, that the memories stopped. He tensed as she lifted her hands, she saw it but didn’t point it out. She gently placed her hands on his face one on each cheek.

“Never,” she spat out venomously. “Ever think we would be ashamed of you for something like that.”

He knew what she would see but the only thing he was scared of was how she would react when she found out how he felt toward his former male teammate. He buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and ran her other hand though his hair soothingly while she whispered in his ear.

“It’s okay you can’t help who you love trust me I already told you about me and your Father the only thing I would have been upset about would have been grandchildren but you already have that figured out and I think it’s a very good idea.”

He lifted his head slightly to answer her. “It doesn’t matter He is in my past and he won’t be the same in this timeline. I’m fine with that but I will also be 16 years older than him and I won’t go that far for love. I am okay with how things are right now I got to love him even if I was never able to be with him. Now I have a chance to love again and until that happens I have you and Dad and that’s more than I could have ever asked for.”

“Hmmm… I think Kakashi’s been eyeing you since we got here,” she murmured to him.

“Mom,” he snapped exasperated looking her in the eye sternly or as much as he could while blushing. “Don’t start you’re going to be as bad Tsunade-Ba-Chan. Everything will work out in the end and if you try to play that game with me I’ll teach him Harem no Jutsu,” he threatened her pointing at her stomach.

“What Jutsu is that?”

“The one I did earlier only a room full all over each other.”

She looked mortified at that and they once again heard a couple of thumps. The same people from before all passed out again just from their imagination. She held her hands up in surrender. “You win but I hold the right to butt in if I think it’s needed.” He shook his head and said fine knowing that was the best he was going to get.

“Okay everyone lets wrap this up for tonight we’re all probably overloaded on information and starving on top of it all. So Naru-Chan and Kakashi-Kun you two are coming to our place for dinner and Itachi-Kun and Shisui-Kun you two are more than welcome also if you wish.”

“Wait just a minute before we go anywhere there are a few things we need to take care of, Dad you need to send a toad to Jiraiya and get him back here we are going to need him and he needs to know what’s going on so we can utilize his spy network. Next send someone with a message to Tsunade. If you mention complications with Kushina’s pregnancy it should get her here in fact it may be the only way to get her back here. The last thing is I need a new identity and you’re going to have to instate me as a Konoha Shinobi.”

Minato pulled out two scrolls and wrote encoded messages to Jiraiya and Tsunade respectively. When he was finished he summoned a toad. “Get this to Sensei immediately it’s extremely important.”

“Right boss.” The toad took the scroll and left with a small puff of smoke.

Turning to the room he asked for the fastest ANBU who came forward and took the scroll. “Find out what you can on the whereabouts of Tsunade and get this to here as soon as you find her. I don’t need to tell you how important this is.” Naruto spoke up after the ANBU Shunshined out.

“You can use the name Kitsuke it’s what I used on undercover mission but I don’t know what last name I’d use.

“That’s easy,” Minato assured him pulling out the paperwork and filling it out quickly. “I have to say though this is one piece of paper I am more than happy to fill out.” He handed the paper to Naruto to sign.

Naruto looked it over and saw where his Dad had printed his new name, Kitsuke Namikaze. He looked up at his Dad, “are you sure?”

“Of course I am you’re already family this is just official. We may not be able to tell anyone you are our son but that doesn’t mean I can’t have discovered a long lost little brother and considering I am an orphan it’s not entirely impossible. If anyone questions the validity all we have to do is a blood test and that will prove we are related. Unless you don’t want this.”

“No! That’s not what I meant. It’s just I’ve never been so terrified in my life. Not when I faced Orochimaru, not when my best friend shoved his hand through my chest, not even when I faced the other 7 Tailed Beasts. I’m scared as hell that I’m getting my hopes up for nothing and I’m going to wake up from the best dream of my life to the hell that is my actual life.” He rubbed at his face tiredly.

“It’s okay to have doubts,” Kushina came over to him and placed a hand on his arm. “Just don’t let them rule you. Breathe and take it one day at a time. I would make a promise that we aren’t going anywhere but if you think this is a dream or your own mind playing tricks on you, you won’t believe me anyway. I wish I could ease all your fears but just know when you wake up tomorrow we will still be here waiting for you.”

He nodded, signed the paper and handed it back to his father who handed it over to the Third to sign as a witness. As the Third was signing the paper Minato opened a drawer and pulled out a new hitai-ate and handed it to Naruto. “Welcome Home,” he said warmly. Naruto grinned widely and tied it around his neck.

“Now one last thing now that all the important stuff is taken care of for now. I want to see your Rasenshuriken and Bijuu mode before we get too busy to do anything else if you’re up for it.” Minato said to his son who nodded excitedly. He pulled out a scroll and wrote a quick note before motioning to another of the ANBU and handing it over. “Take this to Fugaku and anyone who wants to leave feel free otherwise meet us over at area 44 that should be far enough out of the way to do what we need. I just need a moment alone with my son we will meet everyone over there.”

“I’ve already seen the show so I am going to head home to start cook for all you boys,” Kushina stated before leaning over to kiss both Minato and Naruto on the cheek and then walking out the door. They all Shunshined over to area 44 and was shortly followed by the ANBU who had went to deliver the scroll to Itachi’s Father.

“So you want to tell me what that was all about?”

He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “I’m gay,” he answered ducking his head and hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

Minato laughed lightly. “Is that all? I was worried that it was something worse than that. You know what I said earlier still applies listen to your mother she’s always right. You certainly aren’t the first nor will you be that last and now a couple things make sense like the look you got when you were talking to Itachi about his brother.”

“Like I told Mom that’s all in my past and even if he were the same person now or I even had a chance, I wouldn’t take it the age gap would be too much for one and he won’t be my Sasuke but I did love him in my time and I’m happy with that for now if I find someone else to love who can love me back knowing everything than it happens if not at least I had the chance to be here with you and Mom.”

“Well that’s a very optimistic way to look at things and never doubt we are very happy you’re here and we get to know you now otherwise we would never have the chance to raise you properly in this timeline. Now enough with the depressing topics lets go and you can show off how much more powerful you are than your dear old dad.”

He clapped a hand on Naruto’s shoulder and they both Shunshined off to meet the others. When they arrived Naruto quickly pulled up his mask forgetting that he needed it now while he was outside. He looked around quickly and noted it wasn’t too much different than his time.

“Okay you guys might want to stand back a bit and Kakashi if you uncover your eye you might be surprised at what you see.” The silver haired boy nodded and pushed up his hitai-ate.           

Naruto relaxed and let Kurama’s chakra flood his system. A long fiery chakra cloak covered his Haori. His seal lines appeared and darkened and he pulled down his mask to show his whisker markings which had formed into solid bars. The group looked on in wide eyed awe and Minato walked up to his son curious as to what it would feel like to touch him in this form. He reached out his hand and brushed it down Naruto’s arm. The feeling was completely inexplicable it was warmth and comfort and safety all at the same time.

When Minato went to pull away Naruto grabbed his wrist and gave him a foxy grin when he was covered in a transparent cloak of red chakra. He looked at the younger boy questioningly. “It protects as well as helps replenish chakra. I can give this to anyone I touch as long as Kurama has enough chakra.” He motioned Minato to move back to the group and formed enough chakra arms to touch each person in the group to give them each a cloak. He then retracted all arms except two. He held out his hand and with one chakra arm he formed the Rasengan and with the other arm he added his wind element to form the shuriken shape he held it there for a moment so everyone could see it then turned to a cluster of trees some distance behind him and threw it. He heard the gasps of surprise and waited for the explosion.

Minato watched as the Rasenshuriken paused at the tree line spinning rapidly and then it expanded before exploding in a wash of bright white light. Then came the splinters from the trees raining down around them and they all stared at Naruto in stunned silence. He dropped Bijuu mode and pulled his mask back up over his face.

Kakashi raised his hand and spoke to Naruto, “Can I just say I am very glad you’re on our side and you are kind of scary.” Everyone nodded in agreement and Naruto threw his head back and laughed loudly.

“You saw what it did right Kakashi-Kun?”

“I think so.”

“Good lets go eat and you can help me explain it. I’m too hungry to think right now.” With that they said there good byes with Minato ordering everyone one in his office at 7 am to commence planning and Shunshined to their respective places.            

 

 

      

 

             

 

 

 

      


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Kakashi raised his hand and spoke to Naruto, “Can I just say I am very glad you’re on our side and you are kind of scary.” Everyone nodded in agreement and Naruto threw his head back and laughed loudly._

_“You saw what it did right Kakashi-Kun?”_

_“I think so.”_

_“Good lets go eat and you can help me explain it. I’m too hungry to think right now.” With that they said there good byes with Minato ordering everyone one in his office at 7 am to commence planning and Shunshined to their respective places._

 

            The group of four appeared in front of Kushina and Minato’s apartment and followed the older blonde in. “Watashitachiha-kada.” Minato called out as he took off his shoes.

“Okaerinasai,” came the reply in an almost sing song voice that made Kitsuke and Minato smile. The three younger shinobi followed Minato through the dining room. The dining room table was large enough to seat six people. Minato, the two Uchiha and Kakashi took a seat around the table while they watched Kitsuke bounce into the kitchen to stand beside Kushina. They could see mother and son talking but all they could hear were their voices not the words.

Minato split his focus between his family in the kitchen and the three young ninja sitting at the table with him. Kitsuke must have asked his mother if he could help her with anything because she started pointing out things in the kitchen with a spoon in her hand. He watched his son pull out a kettle and fill it with water and set it on the stove to heat when he focused the other half of his attention on the other three boy watching them from the corner of his eyes to gauge how they were reacting to the stress from the day. Itachi and Shisui may be geniuses but they were still kids and Kakashi had been under enough stress with the war, Obito’s death then Rin’s.  

Itachi was frowning in thought but watchful of Kitsuke, not wearily he had plenty of opportunity to hurt anyone of them if he really wished not that they could have stopped him. It was painfully obvious that Kitsuke was stronger than them all combined. Minato wasn’t quite sure what was going on in Itachi’s head, he was too good at hiding his emotions, but he seemed to be doing fine. Shisui was watching him with undisguised interest and excitement. Minato had to admit it was exciting having someone from the future here and his son no less who was going to give him and Kushina a second chance at meeting and raising him.

Kakashi was almost as hard to read as Itachi but since Minato knew him better he only had to look a little closer than usual to see the changes. There was a small quark to his lips hidden under the ever present mask, a slight squint to his visible eye and an air of amusement to the silver haired boy as he watched Kitsuke make wild gestures with his hands as he talked with Kushina. Minato sighed quietly and basked in the feelings of happiness and contentment for the moment he was now going to be the father of two boys and no matter what he and Kushina would do everything in their power to make sure both were happy. He felt a flash of sorrow at Kitsuke being ripped away from everything he’d ever known but vowed that he would never feel left out or unloved.

Kitsuke pulled out a tray and placed the kettle, cups and spoons on it to take to the table where everyone was waiting. “By the way Mom what are you making?”

“Ramen,” she answered distractedly.

He gasped happily, grabbed her by both shoulders, spun her to face him and placed a kiss on both her cheeks. “What was that for?” She asked smiling at him.

“You are my hero, ramen is the food of the gods,” he answered as he picked up the tray and walked over to the table.

“Kakashi, you’ve been here enough that you know where everything is. Why don’t you, Itachi and Shisui set the table? I’m almost done here.”

Kitsuke poured everyone a cup of tea before taking a seat himself and looked over to his father. “I regret to inform you Dad but you are now in the runners up position for my hero.”

Minato gasped a fake hurt sound and clutched at the fabric of his shirt over his heart. “Dear Kami what have I done now? Where did I go wrong?” He asked the ceiling in an overly dramatic tone.

“Two words,” he smirked. “Homemade Ramen.”

His Dad shrugged his shoulders and let go of his shirt. “Oh well can’t argue with you there. She does make the best Ramen around.”

The three younger boys could be heard snickering at the byplay between father and son as they put out the utensils and dishes they would need.

With everyone reseated and steaming bowls of ramen in front of them, they broke their chopsticks and with a quiet murmur of "Itadakimasu" they began eating. Kitsuke was one of the first to finish. He sat back in his chair humming happily under his breath. “That was the best ramen I’ve ever had, I love you and you are never getting rid of me now,” he told his Mom with a bright smile.

“Gaki, you only love me for my food I swear sometimes your father is the same way,” she said and ruffled his hair. Her and Minato got up and cleared the table while Kitsuke poured them all another cup of tea. After they all had sat back down he turned to speak to his Dad.

 

“By the way Kakashi-Kun what you saw wasn’t nearly as scary as I could have been. The Bijuu Mode you saw was only uncaged almost like a second stage there is one more stage I can go into and that’s Kurama’s full form. I won’t do that unless it’s an emergency because that form is huge. It’s bigger than Hokage Mountain and if I ever have to use that form there’s no need to worry I still stay me and I can still use Jutsu it’s just I’m surrounded by a massive amount of chakra.” They all looked intrigued imagining something alive being that big.

“Oi, that means when I release my seal I’ll be able to do some of what you can Kit-Chan,” Kushina said.

“Yup then you’ll be just as kick ass as Dad.”

“I already am as kick ass as him so I’ll be even more so,” she said giggling at the pout on her husband’s face.

“No respect I swear,” Minato said tossing a chopstick playfully at Kushina who caught it be for it hit her on the head.

“When are you going to release the seal Mom?”

“I spoke to my Kurama and we agreed it would be better to wait until Naruto is born neither of us is sure what the side effects could be if we did it while I was still pregnant.”

“That’s probably a good idea because there are side effects to merging chakra,” he said tugging at a tuft of his hair. It’s not the only change just the most noticeable one. Now,” he said pointing at Minato. “About the Rasenshuriken, I could teach you how to do it but I won’t. It’s is labeled as an S-Rank Kinjutsu with the effect of poison on the body,” He turned to Kakashi. “Can you tell him what you saw?”

“Microscopic blades made with wind I’m guessing,” he said to Kitsuke and got a nod. “So many that I couldn’t count them all and I couldn’t copy it with the Sharingan.”

“They injure the body on a cellular level. The blades sever all nerve channels in the body, they also attack the entire chakra circulatory system which cannot be repaired by any sort of medical ninjutsu whatsoever. Also depending on how severe the attack is, the person who gets hit with it, may never be able to perform a technique again,” he said seriously. “The first time I used that Jutsu it did enough cellular damage to my arm that Tsunade-Ba-Chan forbade me from using it again and I didn’t until I mastered Sage Mode. The only time I use Rasenshuriken is in Sage or Bijuu Mode. You trained under Ero-Sennin didn’t you? Did he ever tech you Sage mode?”

“Yes but I rarely ever use it. I rely mostly on speed and Sage Mode takes some time to build up chakra for.”

“Well if that’s the case and you really wanted to learn it I could show you but I don’t know how much good it would do if you don’t use Sage Mode that often,” He said and shrugged leaving the choice up to his Dad.

“I’ll think it over but right now I can’t say I do want to learn it even if I never use it just so I know it and you never know if I will have a need to know it. But that can wait until everything settles down. Anyways since it is still early, why don’t you tell us about when you were younger, we only got to hear about your team.”

“Ya Team 7 or later known as Team Kakashi. I already told you who was on the team. I was the dead last, Sasuke was the rookie of the year and Sakura was the Kunoichi of the year. Our team was a mess I’m surprised we even managed to pass the bell test. Next was Team 8 lead by Yuuhi Kurenai. Members were Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Me and Kiba were the pranksters of the Academy but after we were assigned teams we kind of grew apart. Shino I don’t know much about he was very quiet and the Hyuuga’s are another mess that needs to be taken care of after this first mess gets sorted out. The way the Hyuuga’s run things are deplorable and something needs to change.”

“After that is Team 10 the next Ino-Shika-Chou trio led by Sarutobi Asuma and let me tell you if you know their parents you know exactly how they turn out….”He trailed off thinking of the Nara and Yamanaka Clans and the war. He let his head fall forward and thunk down onto the table.

Everyone snapped upright when they saw Kitsuke’s head fall to the table. Kushina and Minato shared a worried glance both thinking that he was upset about something to do with his past/future and got ready to comfort him when they saw Kakashi raise his hand and place it on Kitsuke’s shoulder. The time the glance they shared was more conspiratorial. They both needed someone and it seemed like they would both balance each other out.

 “Oh Kami I really need to start organizing my thoughts better.” He suddenly felt a smaller hand on his shoulder and turned his head towards Kakashi without lifting his head off the table.  

“Are you alright?” He asked and slowly pulled his hand away.

Kitsuke nodded and sat back up. “Yes thanks for asking. I’m sorry I thought of something else,” He said turning back to his Dad again. “Would it be okay to bring Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi in tomorrow morning I have an idea and I think they may be able to help make things go faster a smoother not to mention Shikaku is a strategic genius.”

“Do you trust them?” Minato asked deferring to his son in this matter. He would know the answer better than himself.

“With all of our lives. They were an integral part of the war and Shikaku was the strategist for the Allied Shinobi Forces.”

“Well than I will be in the office about an hour before we all meet there so as soon as I get in I’ll send a message to have them both meet us at the arranged time. Can you tell us what the Allied Shinobi Forces were?”

“Nope if all goes to plan you should be able to see it for yourself tomorrow and if not you’ll still find out because I’ll have to tell you eventually. Anyways where was I,” he tapped his chin thoughtfully in a much better mood now that he had a better chance at getting everyone to understand what was to come and would have two more good allies to help things run smoothly against all the bad that was to come. “That’s right Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. That’s the rookie 9 then there was Team Guy lead by Might Guy. Members were Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy and genius. Tenten a weapons mistress and Rock Lee a Taijutsu specialist and Guy’s little mini me.”

“You mean there are two of them in the future?” Kakashi asked.

“Yup,” He said laughing at pale faces looking back at him and Kakashi’s horrified whisper. “They could have passed for twins and I hate to tell you this even 12 years from now he will still be your ‘Eternal Rival’ and challenge you every chance he has.” He laughed again and patted Kakashi on the back consolingly when he looked like he wanted to cry.   

“I told you about those 13 and their Sensei because they and everyone in this room will become Naruto’s most important people and he will influence them in a way no one else will be able to.” He caught Kushina hiding a yawn behind her hand and decided that was enough for one night.

“Alright today has been one hell of a day and I’m sure I am not the only one who is exhausted. So we should probably call it a night because tomorrow is going to be just as long and probably more stressful,” he stated as he started to stand.

“Wait we need to figure out where you are going to stay,” Minato said. “I would have you stay here but since we are in the process of getting everything ready at the estate we don’t have much here.”

“He can stay with me until you get everything ready Minato-Sensei. I have an extra room not being used and he won’t be able to stay with Itachi-Kun or Shisui-Kun they both live with their parents and I doubt their parents would agree to have a strange ninja staying with them.”

“Ah that would work out well thank you Kakashi-Kun. Is this okay with you Kitsuke?” Minato asked his son.

“Are you sure Kakashi-Kun I don’t want to put you out. I would have just stayed at an inn if I needed to.” He got a nod from Kakashi and agreed that it would be fine.

“Wait here a moment,” Minato said suddenly before disappearing deeper into the house. When he came back he was holding a storage scroll which he handed to Kitsuke. “A change of clothes and a few other things you’ll need tonight. You’re not much smaller than me so then may be a bit baggy but fit okay and after our meeting tomorrow your mother will take you to get your own clothes.” When he went to open his moth to protest Minato interrupted him. “I don’t want to hear it we don’t have enough time to send you on mission so you can earn your own money right now and we want to do this. We haven’t been able to take care of you for most of your life let us do what we can now.” Kitsuke closed his mouth with a snap and gave his father a hug.

“Alright we will see you in the morning,” He said and turned to give his mother a hug before he left for the night.

“Just remember we will be here waiting for you tomorrow so no worries and get some rest,” his mother said.

“Good night Itachi-Kun it was nice to see you and Shisui-Kun it was nice to meet you I’ll see you both in the morning.” He got a good night from them both before turning back to Kakashi and asking if he was ready to go. They put on their shoes, Kakashi said his good nights to Kushina and Minato and grabbed Kitsuke’s arm to Shunshin them both to the front door of his apartment. He unlocked it and let them both in.

Kitsuke looked around the apartment as he removed his shoes. The front door opened into the living room which opened into the kitchen with a hallway to their left. It was sparsely furnished and clean but comfortable. He followed Kakashi down the hall and pointed out the bathroom door, his door and the guestroom door which he opened for Kitsuke. “Do you mind if I take a shower real quick?” He asked. Kakashi shook his head and walk to another door at the end of the hall. He pulled out some linins for his bed and a towel and handed them to Kitsuke.

“Thank you Kakashi-Kun for letting me stay here I appreciate it.”

“It’s the least I can do, it’s not like you’re here by choice even if you are happy to be here and it’s my way of saying thanks for doing all you can to save them.”

“Never thank me for that if I could I would give my life for them and you for that matter. You may not be my Kakashi but you still matter to me.”

Kakashi gave him a small smile before bidding him good night and going to his room closing the door behind him. Kitsuke went into his room setting the linins down on the end of the bed and unsealed the scroll. He grabbed a pair of pajamas and a toothbrush and resealed the rest of the things he didn’t need back in the scroll. He went and took a quick shower feeling much better after and went back to his room to make the bed and crawl into it falling asleep almost instantly.

Kitsuke’s eyes snapped open wide awake in an instant when there was a light knock at his door. The war had change some of his habits no longer was he a heavy sleeper. It did take him a moment to remember where he was though and then he rolled out of bed to find a freshly clothed and wide awake Kakashi.

“Thank you for waking me up Kakashi-Kun. I’ll just get dressed and be right out,” He waited for the nod of assent before closing the door and getting dressed. Carrying his Sage Cloak over his arm he walked into the kitchen to find that Kakashi had set out a light breakfast for the both of them. He laid his cloak over the back of his chair and sat down to eat. He kept his eyes on his plate and ate trying to give Kakashi some semblance of privacy and helped clean up after they were done. “Kakashi-Kun would you happen to have a mask I can borrow? I can’t let people see my markings,” he said running a finger down his cheek. He nodded and walked back to his room coming back with a black piece of cloth in his hand. He took it from the younger boy when he handed it to him and pulled it down over his head covering his nose, cheeks mouth and neck. He shook his head to settle his hair back in place and pulled his hitai-ate out of his pocket to tie back around his neck.

He pulled in his cloak on and followed Kakashi out the door, they took their time walking through the slowly waking village in a comfortable silence. It was a cool morning for October but was slowly warming with the rising sun. Kakashi broke the silence shortly before they reached Hokage Tower. “Can you tell me what your idea was or should I wait to see?”

“You know I’m surprised no one bothered to ask that last night when I brought it up and yes I’ll tell you but don’t get your hopes up I don’t know if it will work or not. Do you know what Inoichi and Shikaku can do?”

“Inoichi can enter minds and Shikaku is a Shadow Jutsu user but I don’t understand how those two can help you.”

“Well Shikaku can also relay thoughts through Inoichi.”

Kakashi’s eye widened when he started to put all the pieces together. “You’re going to try to relay your memories through Shikaku and Inoichi.”

“Yup, but like I said I don’t know if it’s possible during the war in our time it was how orders were given but that was in words.”

“At this point I’m willing to believe anything is possible and if anyone can do it you can,” Kakashi said as they entered the Tower. They stopped outside the door to the Hokage’s office where Itachi and Shisui were waiting and off to the side leaning against the wall were Inoichi and Shikaku.

“Good morning Itachi-Kun, Shisui-Kun. Did you both sleep well?” He got a smile and nod from Itachi and an enthusiastic good morning and nod from Shisui.

The two older men watched the exchange in near shock at not one but two Uchiha showing an emotion besides arrogance. They turned to the new comer curious at what kind of person could get the two boys to smile when they suddenly targeted by a set of intense deep blue, almost purple, eyes.

“Inoichi-San, Shikaku-San are you ready?” The boy asked them.

They nodded and fell in behind the three young shinobi who were following the blue eyed boy. He knocked on the door and waited for the distant ‘come in’ before opening the door and striding in to stand before the Hogake’s desk. The ANBU from the day before were all scattered around the room again and a few more chairs had been brought in. The older men watched as he acknowledged the ANBU and were surprised when he received a nod from all of them. The Sandaime was sitting in a chair to the left of the Yondaime both Hokage gave the boy bright smiles and their curiosity grew.

“Good morning Kitsuke I trust you slept well. Was Kakashi-Kun a good host?” The Yondaime asked who they now knew was named Kitsuke.

“Perfect,” he answered and ran his hand through his hair in an almost nervous gesture. “I just hate feeling like I’m intruding. I know how much he values his privacy.”

Kakashi who was in the process of taking a seat wave his hand in dismissal. “Maa, Kitsuke-Kun I already told you its fine. Your quiet, you don’t make a mess and you don’t bother me if you don’t need to besides I don’t really mind your company,” he said in exasperation.

“Okay, okay. I give. I promise to be a gracious guest from now on,” he said holding his hands out in a placating gesture. Kitsuke looked around for his mother and after not finding her, he turned back to his Dad with a frown.

“She’s stayed home to get some rest since she knows everything and doesn’t really need to be here but she wanted me to remind you that you are to go see here right after we are done or she will kick both our asses. I don’t know about you but I like my head right where it is.” Kitsuke grinned and nodded.

Minato gestured to one of the ANBU to close the doors to the office and did the Jutsu to keep eyes and ears from the room. “Inoichi-San, Shikaku-San anything you see and/or hear in this room does not leave it. The information you are going to receive has been classified as an S-Rank Secret. Do I make myself clear,” the Yondaime said to them. His tone leaving no room for argument.

“Yes Hokage-Sama,” they answered.

“Your turn Kitsuke,” Minato said.

He turned to the two older shinobi who were observing everything with keen eyes. “Before I give you any information about what we are doing here I have a question and it’s very important that you be completely honest with me. I know the two of you together can relay information to multiple people using words but is it possible to project memories the same way?”

The two shinobi watched everyone perk up with interest and excitement at the question. Shikaku frowned thoughtfully while Inoichi looked at him waiting patiently for what he would say. They had a quiet conversation before turning back to Kitsuke to answer.

“We believe it is possible with a few minor adjustments to the Jutsu. We’re just not sure how much chakra it’s going to take to keep it up,” Shikaku said.

“That’s fine I can help with the chakra drain,” Kitsuke said excitedly. “If you’ll trust me everything will be explained shortly.”

They turned to the two Hokage who both nodded.

“Troublesome,” Shikaku grumbled causing Kitsuke to laugh in remembrance.

“Okay just take a seat however you need to and try to stay calm.” Shikaku sat in a chair and Inoichi sat in another almost directly in front of his longtime friend. “I’ll need you to be seated in front of me when you’re ready,” Inoichi told him.

“Okay the only thing you need to know for the time being is I am from 16 years in the future I will need you two to project my memories to everyone in this room and when you see everything you will understand why.” He went into Bijuu Mode quickly and tapped them both on the shoulder giving them a chakra cloak and then dropping it again and taking a seat in front of Inoichi. “That is a chakra cloak and will help replenish what chakra you use doing this jutsu. When all the chakra is gone the cloak will fade and we will take a break before I give you another. Whenever you two are ready we can begin.”

“You need to focus on the memories you want us all to see,” Inoichi told him as Shikaku started his portion of the Jutsu. He put his hand on the back of Inoichi’s neck and Inoichi did his part putting his hand to Kitsuke’s forehead. “Begin when you’re ready.”          

   

      

       

 

 

 

     

 

 

   

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_“You need to focus on the memories you want us all to see,” Inoichi told him as Shikaku started his portion of the Jutsu. He put his hand on the back of Inoichi’s neck and Inoichi did his part putting his hand to Kitsuke’s forehead. “Begin when you’re ready.”_

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly closing his eyes and steeling himself to let all these people into his mind. No matter how familiar he was there were things he didn’t want them seeing and no one deserved to relive parts of his childhood.

“I already told you about the Mizuki incident but since Inoichi-San and Shikaku-San haven’t heard it yet I’m going to start there. Besides for me it’s where my life started to change for the better,” he said as he let the images flow. There was some startled movement as everyone started to receive the images but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

_Sitting on the swing and hearing the whispers and stares. Mizuki coming over to him to trick him into stealing the scroll._ (Inoichi was startled he didn’t expect to get any of Kitsuke’s feelings.) “Hmmm,” he said low enough for only Kitsuke and Shikaku to hear. “I didn’t expect to feel everything you were feeling at the time.”

Kitsuke yelped out what at Inoichi’s statement. 

“Is something wrong?” Minato called out curiously.

Inoichi answered him. “It seem I can feel whatever Kitsuke-San was feeling at the time of the memory.”

“Really, I’m not getting anything but the memories,” Minato replied and everyone else made noises in agreement with the Fourth.

“My guess then is I am acting as a filter but I’m not sure.”

“Is this going to have any adverse effects to you or interrupt the Jutsu?” The older blonde asked.

“It doesn’t seem to be and the only effect it should have on me is emotionally because depending on the memory I could feel double the emotion.”

“I am sorry ahead of time Inoichi-San there are a lot of bad things coming up so if it gets to be too much and you need a break or feel like you cannot continue just say so. This may make things easier but it’s not worth your mental or emotional health,” Kitsuke told him in a firm voice.

“Will do. Now let’s continue.”

_The Hokage office and performing his Jutsu on the Third and getting the scroll._  (That received a couple chuckles.)

_-Skip-_

_The forest a couple hours later and Iruka-Sensei finding him. The confrontation with Mizuki. The words from Iruka-Sensei that he held so close to his heart even after all this time. Summoning a thousand clones and taking out Mizuki._ (He could almost feel the people around the room gaping at the amount of clones he summoned.) _Iruka passing him on the spot._

He smiled at the thought of what came next and even though he didn’t want to show them that memory it slipped through anyways and they caught a flash of the kiss before he could blank his mind. Minato choked on an inhale before growling out his son’s name.

“It’s not like you’re thinking,” Kitsuke said flushing in embarrassment, and stiffening slightly now that he knew Inoichi could feel what he could feel in the memory. It wasn’t like he was in love with Sasuke when the kiss happened but that may have been the start. While he was acting like he hated it in the back of his mind he was curious because he didn’t hate it and he kind of wanted to do it again. This might be a good thing Inoichi and Shikaku will be able to see their kids and then he let the whole memory play out.

_Jumping on the desk in front of Sasuke. Being bumped. The kiss and the beating that followed from his fangirls._ (That got a wince and an audible ‘ouch’ from Itachi and an understanding pat on the leg from Inoichi who just chuckled.) _Iruka-Sensei coming in and announcing the teams._ (When it Iruka reached Team 10 he could feel Inoichi stiffen and he was sure Shikaku had some sort of reaction, then again you never knew what to expect from the lazy ninja he may have just found it too troublesome to react.)

“Our children?” Asked Inoichi with the first visible proof that he was telling the truth about being from the future. He could feel the affection he felt for the 8 of his peers and a little bit of sorrow behind that. “You miss them?”  Kitsuke just replied with a yes to both of the questions before moving on to the next memory.

_Gathering in the class room with Sasuke and Sakura. Placing the eraser. Waiting three hours, the first sight of Kakashi-Sensei and his words that followed._ (Kakashi groaned and he could hear the sound his hand made with his face.) _The gathering on the roof and introductions._ (Everyone deadpanned at Kakashi’s introduction.)

_-Skip-_

_The dreaded bell test. That damn Jutsu._ (He flinched at that memory and Inoichi huffed a laugh when he felt it.) _Being tied to the stump and then passing._

_-Skip-_

_Team 7 very first C-Rank mission. The Demon Brothers. Zabuza and Haku. Tazuna’s house. Learning tree climbing. Finding out about Inari. Training then meeting Haku. The fight on the bridge with Zabuza and Haku. Sasuke’s supposed death._ (His eyes watered beneath his closed eye lids as he rembered. Then the memory went hazy.)

“I don’t remember much about this part of the fight. As soon as I saw Sasuke lying motionless on the ground and I thought he was dead, I lost it. I was low on chakra and combined with all the volatile emotions I was feeling I tapped into Kurama’s chakra without meaning to. All I could think was I wanted him to hurt and I wanted to kill him like he killed Sasuke, he told the room gravely. “Sasuke activated his Sharingan during that fight.”

It took a lot for Inoichi not to lose his composure with the almost overwhelming feelings from this particular memory. It was by this point Inoichi realized that this boy in front of him fell in love with his teammate and all because he was willing to do what he thought no one else would do, sacrifice his life for him.  

_Meeting the Haku as the hunter ninja. Haku’s story. Haku throwing himself in front of Kakashi’s Chidori. Kakashi fighting Zabuza. Gatou showing up. Naruto’s speech with Zabuza. Zabuza fighting Gatou’s forces. Inari showing up with the villagers. Zabuza and Haku’s bodies lying together and snow falling all around. Leaving The Great Naruto Bridge behind._ (Minato couldn’t help but feel so much pride for this child in front of him who is and would be his son.)

_-Skip-_

_Meeting the Sand Ninja. Learning of the Chuunin Exams. Meeting Gaara._

“Okay I’m going to suggest we pause here for a few minutes. The chakra cloaks are starting to fade and it may look easy but focusing your thought like that is hard and I’m starting to get a headache.”

Inoichi and Shikaku both released the Jutsu and sat back relaxing into their chairs. Inoichi taking a calming breath to settle his nerves. Kitsuke stretched his arms over his head and arch over the back of his chair wincing when his spine popped in a few place. He slumped down and looked over a Shikaku who was looking back at him with a thoughtful expression. Kitsuke crossed his arms and arched a brow at the Nara waiting for him to speak.

“Your real name is not Kitsuke in your memories you’re referred as Uzumaki Naruto. Since you are from the future and the only Uzumaki we know of is Kushina-San I’m guessing that you are her son which would make the Yondaime your father. Correct?”

“I expect nothing less from a Nara,” he said smiling. “Your son was or will be just as brilliant if not more so than you Shikaku-san and don’t worry too much about Ino-Chan, Inoichi-San. She will become a great Kunoichi once she grows out of her fangirl phase. I wonder if that will change with this timeline but knowing the Uchiha bastards that’s not likely it’s just a good thing they all act like they have sticks up their asses otherwise I imagine it would be worse,” he said with a sympathetic look at Itachi and Shisui.

Itachi shook his head while Shisui grimaced at the thought of fangirls. “It’s not their fault you Uchiha are so damn adorable but I’ll help you out and give you two a piece of advice, something I picked up on after watching Sakura-Chan chase after Sasuke for so many years. I don’t know who or if there was someone he was interested in because he was so focused on revenge but he did say on many occasions that he would revive his clan so even though Ino and Sakura-Chan kept chasing after him and kept getting turned down they never lost hope because he never out right told them they had no chance. You just need to be a bit blunt with them.”

Itachi cocked his head to the side. “You know Kitsuke-Kun I had never thought about doing that. It’s very good advice thank you.”

“You’re welcome and I know I’m not smart, not in the traditional sense anyways, I did find that when I toned down a little bit and stopped being an overly loud obnoxious brat that my observational skills make up for what I lack in intelligence.”

“Anything else?” He asked Shikaku and Inoichi.

“Can you tell us why we are rushing to get this done?”

“In six days my younger counterpart will be born. After the birth a man by the name of Uchiha Madara will try to release the Nine-Tails, control it and try to destroy Konoha. In my time he succeeded in releasing it but Mom and Dad had to sacrifice themselves and seal it in me. You two will end up getting the rest of the story as we go and whatever you don’t can be explained by me or Dad later while we are planning.” Both nodded in assent.

“Dad I know I’m asking a lot but I need you and Mom to do me a really big favor.”

“If it’s in my power we’ll do everything we can to help. What do you need?”

“That boy, Sabaku no Gaara, is the Jinchuuriki for Shukaku the Ichibi. He was sealed in Gaara before he was even born by one of the village elders, Chiyo-Ba-Sama. By the time those Chuunin Exams start he will be nearly insane. His seal to be honest sucks and he constantly has Shukaku whispering in his mind and he never sleeps because if he does Shukaku will take over. What I need from you and Mom if it’s possible, since you two are probably the only ones in the world who know the most about Fuuinjutsu, is see if there is a way to put a seal over the one he’s got now to keep Shukaku out of his head and allow him to sleep. Gaara was like family because of our similar situations and he had it so much worse than me. I don’t want to see him suffer any more.”

“I would ask to do it in the next few years but that could be a potential disaster. While it’s possible you giving Gaara the ability to better control Shukaku could help with the Sand-Leaf alliance it’s not a guarantee that will stop them from invading later like they did in my timeline and we need to keep this timeline as close to mine as we can at least until the Chuunin Exams 12 years from now. That will be the best time to take out Orochimaru. But this is important to me he was and could still become a great Kazekage that will form a strong alliance with us.”

“We should be able to come up with something. I’ll bring it up to Kushina, she will have more free time than I will and when things settle down we both can work on it.”

“That’s all I can ask,” he said gratefully to his Dad. “If that’s all we’ll keep going. Inoichi-San?”

“I’m fine we can continue.” Kitsuke inclined his head, closed his eyes again and tried to relax better than before. When he felt Inoichi’s hand on his forehead he decided to start at the first stage of the Chuunin Exams.

_The room with all the other potential Chuunin. Gathering of the rookie 9. Introduction of Yakushi Kabuto._

“Right now Kabuto is about 3 years old if we can find him soon we may be able to prevent him from becoming Orochimaru’s little minion which will later prevent a lot of problems,” Kitsuke told the room.

_Morino Ibiki bursting the room followed by a handful of Chuunin. The written test. The tenth question. Passing the first stage. Mitarashi Anko’s entrance._

“Did you really pass the first stage by answering not one question?” Minato asked the younger boy.

“Yes but you have to think about my situation at the time. I was an orphan who was hated by most of the village so I had no one to teach me much of anything until I entered the Academy. So what I could read I didn’t understand very well and I had no one to explain it to me. When I was put on Kakashi-Sensei’s team I didn’t realize he didn’t know I was having trouble and I was too ashamed to ask for help for a long time I thought he was like the villagers and only saw the demon in me. Not only that but he nominated us for the exams not because he thought we would pass but because he figured it would be a good experience for us.” The room was silent for a moment before his father spoke again.

“I’m sorry Kit-Chan I didn’t mean to imply anything I was just surprised,” Minato said a bit ashamed with himself for speaking without thinking first.

“It’s fine. It’s been awhile since anyone saw me like that and it took sometime but I can admit to my weaknesses now. I was not proud of the first stage of the exam only relieved.” He let the next scene play before anything else could be said admitting all of that to a room full of people stung and he couldn’t help but feel like he had disappointed his father a little bit.

_The forest of death. Anko, the kunai and he licking him. Orochimaru in disguise. The rules and entering. The first fight and passwords. The giant snake and being swallowed._ (He shuddered remembering being inside that thing which Inoichi felt and chuckled.)

“So not funny Inoichi-San it was disgusting and while I was inside that snake Sakura and Sasuke encountered Orochimaru.”

_Kage Bunshin to get out._ (That got a ‘fast thinking and good job’ from his Father.) _Meeting up with his team and encountering Orochimaru. Fighting with Sasuke. Orochimaru summoning Manda. The Kyuubi’s chakra and fighting Orochimaru with Manda. Saving Sasuke. Getting caught by Orochimaru and the Five Part Seal._

“I was unconscious for a while after that but much, much later I found out that Orochimaru gave him a Curse Mark and He didn’t want me to know so he made Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei not to tell me. The bastard.”

_Waking up and seeing some of the other leaf Genin_. (Wow you weren’t kidding when you said he was a mini version of Guy-San. Kakashi mentioned when he caught a glimpse of Rock Lee.)   _Kabuto showing up and helping out. The fight with the three Hidden Rain ninja. The tower, opening the scrolls and Iruka-Sensei. The second stage passed. Explanations and the preliminaries. First round, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi. Winner: Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi and Sasuke disappear._ (That was a nice move he heard Itachi say. Yes and he copied that off Lee before the first stage. Kitsuke told him. I think when he left with Kakashi-Sensei is when he got a seal put on the mark.)

_Second Round. Zaku Abumi vs. Aburame Shino. Winner: Aburame Shino. Round Three. Tsurugi Misumi vs. Sabaku no Kankuro. Winner: Sabaku no Kankuro. Round four. Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura. Winner: Tie._ (She did good. They both did. Inoichi said a hint of pride coloring his voice for his daughter.) _Round Five. Sabaku no Temari vs. Tenten. Winner: Sabaku no Temari. Round Six. Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi. Winner: Nara Shikamaru._ (That’s my boy was the gruff declaration from Shikaku. He’s right to women are damn troublesome. That sent everyone chuckling considering the room was full of men.)

Round Seven. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba. Winner: Uzumaki Naruto. (Unconventional win and this is a little late but good job you made it far for someone who was held down most of their life I’m proud of you for overcoming that he heard his Father say and smiled.) Round Eight. Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji. Winner: Hyuuga Neji. (He almost killed her. Came a voice he didn’t recognize, probably from one of the ANBU. It seemed like everyone else must have just been shocked at the brutality between family members. The Hyuuga Clan is a bit messed up and it will be explained during the finals.) _Naruto’s vow._

_Final Round. Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee. Winner: Sabaku no Gaara._ (I see what you mean about Gaara-San being messed up but I’m surprised at Lee-San being able to keep up with someone holding a Tailed-Beast the blonde Hokage remarked. Lee is actually kind of amazing and a prodigy in his own right considering he can do no type of Jutsu.) _End of preliminaries._

_-Skip-_

_Going to see Sasuke and asking Kakashi for training._ “

Why wouldn’t I train you?” Kakashi asked him.

“Don’t know I never asked and you never told me. It hurt at the time but I thought a lot about it and I have my theories. I think it was a combination of things. You wanted to train Sasuke because of an obligation to Obito’s memory and the council pressuring you into it.”

“I’m-” Kakashi began.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Kakashi,” Kitsuke growled out. “For one YOU are not HIM and I have already stated that. Even if I was mad or resented him I would not hold it against you. Second when I finally heard about what happened to your team and put the pieces together I understood and I never blamed him. The only time I want to hear you apologize for anything to me is something you think you may have done while I am here. You need to stop blaming yourself for things you cannot control. You can’t control what your future self-did so stop and you couldn’t control what Ron and Obito did so stop blaming yourself. You don’t have to listen to me but if he had dropped his mask and talked to us like adults instead of children a lot of things could have changed. I am going to drop this now and I’m sorry for snapping but all you damn geniuses and none of you actually think through your actions not counting Shikaku-San he thinks about everything.” He breathed out his nose forcefully to calm himself and no one dare say anything after seeing and feeling his anger for the first time.    

_The closet pervert Ebisu-Sensei._ (That, he pointed out, is the Harem no Jutsu.)

_-Skip-_

_Learning water walking. Meeting Jiraiya and tricking him into training._ (I swear Sensei will never change came from Minato.) _Getting the Five Part Seal removed. Signing the scroll and summoning. Being thrown off a cliff._ (I am going to kill Sensei the next time I see him the Fourth growled out between clenched teeth. Kitsuke Laughed and replied, no you’re not this hasn’t happened yet just wait I’m sure he’ll do something to deserve it. Better yet Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-Ba-Chan will be here together just wait for her to kill him.)

_Naruto’s Mindscape. Meeting the Nine-Tails._ (There was one whoa that sounded like Shisui, a couple gasps and someone choked. To be expected for a first look at the legendary Nine-Tails. Well now I see why you can’t go into full Bijuu Mode too close to the village Minato said.) _The conversation with the Nine-Tails. (Kid you got some balls to be speaking to the demon like that one of the ANBU stated. Well I’d hope so since I befriended the damn furball and he’s no longer caged Kitsuke said smirking.) Summoning Gamabunta. Waking up in the hospital with Shikamaru. Encountering Gaara in Lee’s room._

_-Skip-_

_The finals. Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto. The fight. Neji’s story and Naruto’s win._ (The Hyuuga are difficult opponents you should be proud of yourself for defeating him Minato commented. I am but I was happier that I could change his outlook on his life. He and Hinata had a better relationship after this and he became much more approachable.)

_Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino. Winner: Aburame Shino. Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru. Winner: Sabaku no Temari._ (Good strategy. Too lazy to fight harder. Troublesome kid. To which Kitsuke replied ‘pot meet kettle.’) _Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke. The fight._

“A Genjutsu was cast and I was unconscious for a bit. I was told later that after the Genjutsu was cast that Orochimaru went after the Third and had some of his people put up a barrier. Oji-Chan fought Orochimaru who used Edo-Tensai to resurrect the First and Second Hokage. Sakura-Chan recognized a Genjutsu being cast and was able to avoid being put under, she woke me and Shikamaru.”

_A-Rank mission from Kakashi. Pakkun tracking Sasuke and Gaara. Being followed and Shikamaru staying behind._

“Don’t worry Shikaku-San I don’t know what happened but he was just fine afterward. For a lazy guy he could put up a hell of a fight when he wanted to,” He answered Shikaku’s wordless plea.

_Saving Sasuke from Gaara. Fighting Gaara and trying to Summon Gamabunta. Continuing the fight and finally summoning Gamabunta. The full release of Shukaku. Transforming into Kyuubi. The final stage of the battle. Defeating Gaara. The Third Hokage’s funeral._

“Orochimaru fled after you used Shiki Fuujin to render his arms useless.” Kitsuke said. “Itachi,” the younger blonde called out quietly to get the boy’s attention. He cracked open an eye and met the youngers ebony gaze. “I don’t want to show you this but I think you need to see the first time I met you. I am sorry this is probably going to hurt and I wish I could avoid that because you don’t deserve to hurt for something that’s not going to happen.” He closed his eyes and thought back to his trip with Jiraiya to get Tsunade.

_Meeting Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Sasuke shows up and proceeds to fight Itachi._ (Kitsuke flinched in memory of Itachi breaking Sasuke’s arm.) _Getting Sasuke into safe hands. Back on the road. Learning the Rasengan. Completing the first and second stages. Finding Tsunade. Trying to fight her. Tsunade’s story and the bet. Saving Tsunade. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Shizune face off. Hitting Kabuto with a completed Rasengan. Being save by Tsunade. Deadlock: battle between the legendary Sannin. Winning the bet. Back in the village, Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage. Healing Sasuke._

_The fight with Sasuke on the roof of the hospital. Sakura talking about the Curse Mark. Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Leaving Chouji behind to fight Jirobu. Leaving Neji Behind to fight Kidomaru. Shikamaru’s plan. Getting Sasuke back. Kiba staying to fight Sakon. Kimimaru takes back Sasuke. Shikamaru fights Tayuya and Naruto moves on to get Sasuke back again. Naruto catches up to Kimimaru. Sasuke runs off and Rock Lee shows up fight Kimimaru for Naruto._

_The battle with Sasuke begins. Sasuke’s story. The secret of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Gaining the upper hand against Sasuke. The Cursed Mark level up. Fighting using the Kyuubi’s chakra. Chidori vs. Rasengan._

Kitsuke reached up a hand and grabbed Inoichi’s wrist lightly giving him a pleading look. Inoichi nodded his head and released the jutsu pulling his hand away allowing the boy to stand up. “What you didn’t see is Sasuke putting his hand through my chest.” He said head lowered and his face hidden by his bangs. He didn’t look at anyone when he turned and left the room. Inoichi put his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees breathing raggedly from the emotional overload.

Minato jumped up from his seat as his son left the room. “Inoichi-San?”

“Go he needs you right now and I’m fine.” Minato left rapidly following his son and cursing under his breath.

The Third just sat in his seat and watched him walk out the door sadly. Itachi and Shisui looked at each other neither being able to imagine trying to kill the other for any type of power. Kakashi just looked at the open doors, his visible eye showing worry, wanting to go after the older boy too. “Will he be okay Inoichi-San?” Came the quiet inquiry from Kakashi whose eyes hadn’t budged from the doorway.

“I don’t know. He was betrayed and almost killed by his…Best friend. That’s hard to come back from if it’s even possible.” Came the muffled reply. Inoichi was having a hard time keeping himself together after feeling the soul searing sorrow the boy felt.

Shikaku heard the slight hesitation in his friend’s voice, he was smart enough two and two together and that coupled with all the emotions the young blonde had probably put out through the memory he could understand why his friend was a mess right now. He put his hand on Inoichi’s shoulder trying to instill a little bit of comfort. “Poor kid,” muttered Shikaku gruffly.

Minato found his son not too far down the hallway crouched down leaning against the wall, his hands tightly fisted in his hair and silent tears streaming down his face to be absorbed into the mask still covering his face. He went and stood in front of his son and grabbed him by his upper arms to pull him into a standing position. He clutched him to his chest, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and his free hand resting on the back of his head. He felt his son’s arms wrap around his waist and fist the fabric of his robes while he sobbed into his shoulder. He let out a loud keening noise so full of pain it made Minato tear up and tighten his hold.

“I’m here Kit. It’s okay.”

“Oh Kami Dad, it hurts so badly. I can’t make it stop. I just want it to stop.” He said in between sobs.

“I know Son and I would give my life to make it stop hurting. Just know you aren’t alone your Mother and I are here and we love you. You don’t have to do this by yourself trust us to take care of you when you need it. Lean on us sometimes that why were are here and we want to be here for you, for anything you need. Please Kit.” He pleaded with his son. Kitsuke pulled back to give his Father a nod. He gave his Father one last tight hug before pulling away to wipe the remaining tears from his face.

“Thanks Dad.”

“There’s no need to thank me I want to help. Are you ready to go back in? I hate to do this but we can’t afford to take too much time.” With a nod he headed back to the office with Kitsuke following behind. Entering the office Minato headed back to his desk to sit while his son closed the doors and pulled down the now damp mask and deep breath.

Itachi stood up in the middle of the room and motioned the older boy over to him. He grabbed him by the wrists and tugged wanting him closer to eye level so Kitsuke knelt down in front of the young raven. “What’s the matter Itachi-Kun?” He shook his head and looked back with eyes too solemn for an 8 year old. 

“I won’t say sorry because I know it won’t help. I feel like I need to because if you weren’t here he would become what I made him,” Kitsuke opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted. “I said I won’t say it but I can still feel it. We want to help you and we want to be your friends,” he said gesturing to himself, Shisui and Kakashi who nodded in agreement. “I know we can’t replace what you had and could have in the future but we want to be here for you.”

“There is something you’re misunderstanding Itachi-Kun. That was my old life I had no parents, a best friend who betrayed not only me but his teammates and village. I had an organization after me hell bent on taking Kurama from me and killing me. And don’t forget a very powerful Uchiha wanting to take over the world. As much as I will miss everyone as I knew them I will make a new life here with new friends, parents, and a Nephew and hopefully be a good role model for Naruto’s generation. Your Sasuke and my Naruto will grow up together and be best friends and we will be there for them because we can do no less. Deal?” Kitsuke held out his hand for Itachi to shake when he surprisingly ended up with an armful of Uchiha. He knelt there in stunned silence for a moment because there was an Uchiha voluntarily hugging him and then he started laughing as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

He grabbed Itachi by the shoulders and pulled him away. “Are you sure you’re an Uchiha?” Itachi just gave him the signature Uchiha glare which was met by a low chuckle. “Never mind that answers the question.” He stood up and ruffled Itachi’s hair, much to the younger boy’s displeasure, and went back to sit in his chair near Inoichi. The Chakra Cloak had already disappeared so he decided to call it for the rest of the afternoon. He was emotionally exhausted and he figured Inoichi wasn’t much better off at this point.

“I’ll just tell you the rest since not much happened after that. Then we can call it I don’t think I’d be able to handle the next set of memories after the last ones and it would probably drain Inoichi even more. So like I said before Pakkun and Kakashi-Sensei found me and brought me to the hospital when I woke up Shikamaru was there and while physically he was fine mentally he was having a hard time and blamed himself for his squad getting hurt. Neji and Chouji were critically injured. Kiba was injured but not horribly. Everyone pulled through though. There’s not much to tell after that, there were missions and attempts to gather information on Orochimaru’s location. We went once to the Sound Village to attempt to retrieve Sasuke but neither he nor Orochimaru were there. I left the Village for 2 and a half years with Ero-Sennin to rain while we waited for the Akatsuki to make a move. Nothing much to tell about those years. We’ll finish with the memories tomorrow that okay Dad?”

“Yeah Get out of here go see your mother. Me and Kakashi will be there for supper. Have fun.” Minato called out as his son waved good bye and loped out of the office after pulling his mask back up. “Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui. You three stay everyone else is dismissed be back here at the same time tomorrow.” After everyone left the office he looked to the three young shinobi standing in front of his desk. “Thank you, all three of you. I’m glad Kitsuke will have you guys as his friends I think you all will be good for him because I can’t be there for him all the time even though I wish I could be and I’m proud of you. Now officially I am treating this as an A-Rank mission and if it’s okay with you three I am going to set you guys up as a team with Kitsuke as Team captain.” Shisui nodded excitedly, Itachi gave him a small but genuine smile and Kakashi smiled widely all of them happy at being given a chance to work under the older boy.

“Good your dismissed I’ll see you two in the morning and Kakashi my house at supper I’m sure you have stuff to do right now so I’ll let you go.”

 Kitsuke met his Mother at his parent’s apartment and they took off to the middle of the village to get new clothes and ninja gear for Kitsuke then get the ingredients for supper that night. They spent the afternoon wandering around the village talking about everything and anything they could just enjoying each other’s company before heading back home. While putting everything away Kitsuke brought up his Mother’s Fuuinjutsu skills. She Left going into one of the other rooms before coming back holding a couple scrolls and handing them to him. She explained that one of them was an Uzumaki Clan scroll and the other was a basic Fuuinjutsu scroll and if he wanted to learn it he was more than welcome to and she would teach him everything she knew since it was his legacy too.

He thanked her enthusiastically and left her to start cooking to go curl up on the couch in the living room to start reading his Clans scroll. He was so absorbed in what he was reading he didn’t hear his Father and Kakashi come in until Kakashi sat next to him and spoke.

“Kitsuke-Kun?” He said softly trying not to startle the older boy who jumped anyway.

“Kakashi-Kun you scared me. I should have Dad tie those bells to you so you can’t sneak up on me,” He said teasingly. “How was the rest of your day?”

“It was good I spent some time training and thinking.”

“Oh? About what if you don’t mind telling me?” Kitsuke asked sitting up and putting the scroll down.

“Can I ask you a question first?” He waited for a nod before continuing. “What did you mean when you said ‘if only he had dropped his mask things could have changed.’?”

“Forgive me for this because this may sound harsh and I don’t mean it to but I’m going to be a bit blunt it’s easier and causes less misunderstandings that way. I know what happened with your Father, Rin and Obito. I know it took you a long time to come to terms with your Father’s suicide and I know that you blame yourself for your teammates so over time you started putting up many masks over time. I believe if you had just talked to me and Sasuke we would have both felt less alone than we were. All three of us had lost family. He would have been able to relate with you because both of you knew your family and lost them and if someone had at least told me about the Uzumaki Clan I would have been able to talk to Sasuke and maybe he would have been able to relate to me a little better since we were the last of our Clans, no counting Itachi because we didn’t find out about his situation until much later.”

“I’m sorry to say this but I think you need to hear it. Rin and Obito would probably try to kick your ass if they were here for what you’re putting yourself through and for cutting yourself off from everyone. Obito gave his life to save you and he didn’t it knowing that he may not survive and you’re shaming that sacrifice by burying his memory, same with Rin she gave her life to save the village. The one thing we all know as ninja is that there is always a possibility that we or one of comrades could die. That’s why the KIA stone we don’t hide away our hero’s and both Rin and Obito are proudly displayed on it.”

“You need to drop the mask and I’m not talking about this one,” he said taping his fingers against Kakashi’s cloth covered cheek. “Be proud of your former teammates and stop shutting out the two most important people in your life right now. Dad lost two precious students and probably blames himself just as much as you do that he couldn’t be there to save them and Mom lost no only Obito but Rin who was like a daughter to her.” He finished and waited for Kakashi to think through everything he said.

“Thank you and your right about Rin and Obito. I’ll try to be better.”

“That’s all we want and we’re not going to try and force you to do something you’re not comfortable with. Just trust us to help you through the pain all of us have lost someone we understand what you’re going through and you can always come to any of us if you need a shoulder or ear we don’t mind.” They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Kakashi spoke up again.

“Have I ever taken my mask of for you?”

“The one covering your face? No and don’t feel like you have to now either. You just met me and if you feel comfortable enough one to, than that’s good if not I’ll live as long as you don’t put up any of those other masks in front of me. Remind me to tell you about when me, Sasuke and Sakura tried to catch you without your mask. That was a fun day.” Kakashi inclined his head in acknowledgement and went back to his thoughts while Kitsuke picked up his scroll again to continue reading.

When Minato entered his home he went right to the kitchen where Kushina was preparing supper and gave her a kiss in greeting before going in search of the boys so he could give his son the news of his new team. Hearing voices coming from the living room he walk quietly to the doorway but didn’t enter, just leaned against the wall to listen in on what was being said. It wasn’t as personal as he thought it might be but it was for Kakashi. He was happy to hear that Kitsuke was getting through to his student whereas he couldn’t and he was happy to relinquish this fight to his son. He left them to their conversation and went back to the kitchen to help his wife and talk over their day together.

Shortly after they called the boy to the table to eat. When they all finished eating and cleaning the table they sat back down to drink tea and talk much like they had the previous night when there was a knock at the door. Minato frowned then felt for whose chakra was behind the door. He jumped up hurriedly and rushed to open the door happy to see who was on the other side.

Kitsuke watched the man walk through the door and ruffle his Dad’s hair before looking at the other occupants in the room and he could only sit there looking wide eyed at his old sensei. Oh how he missed the old pervert and wanted nothing more to go over and give him a hug but this man didn’t know who he was so he stayed where he was and clenched his hands into fists in front of him.

“Kit-Chan?” His father said. He pressed his lips into a thin line to keep them from trembling and looked down not wanting to let anymore tears fall. Kushina who was to his right put her hand over his and squeezed lightly letting him know she was there. She remembered getting his memories of when Jiraiya died and how devastated he was when he found out. “He’ll be okay,” Kushina told her husband.

Kakashi grabbed at his Sage Cloak and tugged it twice sharply gaining Kitsuke’s attention. One dark gray eyes gazed into two watery indigo ones. “Remember what you said to me a little while ago ‘don’t hide, we’re here’ it works both ways.” Kakashi wasn’t one for displaying affection but he kept the Cloak fisted in his hand to show the older boy he was there too. He didn’t want to see that sadness in his eyes anymore. He wanted to bring back the sunny smile that suited him so well.

Jiraiya looked around staying quiet and not cracking a joke in the tense situation. Instead he just took a seat next to his former student and took the offered cup of tea from Kushina. Minato looked to Kitsuke worriedly, “Do you want to explain to him or would you like me to start?”

Kitsuke smiled in thanks at Kakashi and his Mother. He took a couple deep breaths and started to speak. It took hours but they got Jiraiya caught up on what was going on and kept talking into the early hours before Kitsuke and Kakashi retired to Kakashi’s house to get a few hours of sleep before having to do it all over again.    

   

       

 

  

  

     

                        

         

   


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

            _He took a couple deep breaths and started to speak. It took hours but they got Jiraiya caught up on what was going on and kept talking into the early hours before Kitsuke and Kakashi retired to Kakashi’s house to get a few hours of sleep before having to do it all over again._

It seemed as if this was going to be a trend. Kakashi waking him up with a knock on the door, a quick shower, breakfast and then heading off to the Hokage Tower together. Outside of the office Itachi and Shisui were leaning against the wall next to each other. To the left of the double doors Inoichi, Shikaku and Jiraiya were leaning against the wall talking softly together.

“Inoichi-San, Shikaku-San, Ero-Sennin,” Kitsuke said ginning happily when the Toad Sage started grumbling about ‘cheeky little gaki’s’. Kakashi had stopped to lean against the wall next to Itachi. Kitsuke went and stood in front of Shisui before kneeling down to look the younger boy in the eyes.

“Shisui-Kun how are you doing?”

“Good. Did you have a good night?”

The older boy nodded, “I’m sorry I haven’t had time to talk to you as much as I have everybody else but I do want to get to know you three better so I have an idea if Kakashi-Kun is okay with it. I say we all have dinner at Kakashi’s tonight just us four and I’ll cook.” He looked over to the silver haired boy gave him his signature eye smile and nodded. “Will you two be able to make it?” Both ravens nodded. His grin widened as he messed up Shisui’s already messy hair and leaned against the wall next to him. The younger gave him a mock glare and shook his head to settle it back into its previously messy state.

The three older shinobi watched the three younger boys as they gazed up at Kitsuke hanging on his every word as he describe some of the pranks he pulled when he was younger.

“He’s good for them,” Inoichi remarked to the others. “I’ve never seen Itachi show so much emotion, Shisui hasn’t had much of a change but much like Obito he’s not your typical Uchiha and Kakashi looks more relaxed and doesn’t have the distant aloof look to him now.”

“Well it’s no wonder judging by what the Gaki told me last night then Kushina and Minato later on after he left he should be good with the kids. What surprises me though is how happy and cheerful he is after everything he went through.”

“You should have seen him yesterday, completely broke down toward the end of the session, the despair was practically visible almost had us all in tears and minutes after that he was laughing joyfully. Kid’s amazing is what he is not only how powerful, and that you have to see to believe, but how he can bounce back after all the tragedy he’s been through.”

The doors opened cutting their conversation short. Kitsuke bounce over to the open doors and saw it was an ANBU who opened them. “Neko-San good to see you.”

“You as well Kitsuke-San. Glad to see you feeling better today.”

Kitsuke hummed happily nodding at the ANBU before bouncing into the office follow by six shinobi. He went and stood in front of his father’s desk.

“Dad you’re getting lazy in your old age.” He said teasingly.

“Say what?” Minato asked his son with a raised eyebrow.

“Making those poor ANBU do your dirty work.”

“Son you are forgetting one simple thing.”

“What is that?”

“I am Hokage I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to. Also I am your father so if you don’t stop with that old crap I’m assigning you to go after Tora the next time she gets away.” He said smugly and then laughed at horrified look on his sons face.

“How old is that damn cat. Kami don’t do that I’ll be good I promise and I swear one of these days I’m gonna put a hit on that damn cat or put it in the bingo book or something to save all the future Genin.”

Jiraiya watched the two with some amusement while they bantered back and forth but had to intervene especially if they had a time limit. “Oi Gaki, sorry to break this up, but are you ready?”

Kitsuke stopped smiling and looked over to his old sensei. “Yes Sensei.” He said seriously and went to sit in the chair in front of Inoichi. Jiraiya looked around apologetically at the three younger boys and his former student who were all glaring at him.

“Inoichi-San I’ll try to minimize the worst of the memories but I have to tell you that there are too many that are important so for that I’m sorry.” He went into Bijuu Mode and tapped the two ninja sitting in front of him on the shoulder. Inoichi and Shikaku readied the jutsu and got into position. Kitsuke relaxed and closed his eyes remembering back to when he came back to the village after his training trip.

_Walking into the village. Seeing Sakura and Konohamaru. Konohamaru’s Jutsu and Sakura’s beating._ (That jutsu is genius came from Jiraiya and Kitsuke just snickered at him.)   _Seeing Tsunade, Shikamaru and Temari again. Kakashi as the new opponent. The Bell Test again and beating Kakashi._ (Kakashi scoffed at how he was beaten.)

“You and Sensei are too predictable him with his perverted tendencies and you with his books. Just remember Kakashi-Kun I have plenty of way to get you to do what I want if you don’t want to know every book before it’s written and no Ero-Sennin I’m not going to tell you. There your books write them yourself.”

_Team Kakashi and a new mission: save Gaara. Meeting up with Temari. Entering the Sand Village. Sakura saving Kankuro. Kakashi summoning his Nin-Dogs. Pakkun leading them to the enemy’s hideout the next day. The fight with the fake Itachi. Getting to the hideout and finally finding Gaara._ (Inoichi sucked in a sharp breath and used every calming method he could think of to combat the amount of rage pouring out from this memory.) _Sakura and Chiyo staying behind to fight Sasori. Kakashi and Naruto going after Deidara. Naruto loses control._

“You won’t see what happened at this point because I let my emotions get the better of me and released four tails and went after Deidara. Kakashi had to use a paper seal on me to force the Kyuubi’s chakra back into my body.”

_Kakashi’s Mangekyō Sharingan._

“I learned that?”

“Yes and I don’t know how but a heads up it’s a massive strain on your chakra. You used it twice then and ended up in the hospital for a while after.”

_Recovering Gaara’s body. Chiyo’s Jutsu. Helping Chiyo and her legacy. Gaara’s return, Chiyo’s death. Saying good bye to Gaara. Meeting Sai. The new Team Kakashi._

“Sai was a part of ANBU Root division. He was sent by Danzo to assassinate Sasuke when we eventually found him.”

_Meeting with Sasori’s spy. Fighting Orochimaru. Finding Orochimaru’s lair. Reunion with Sasuke. Inside Naruto’s mindscape. Mission failure. Training with Kakashi and Yamato. Asuma’s death. Fighting Hidan, Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. The results of using Rasenshuriken. Searching for Itachi and Sasuke. Another mission failed. The news of Jiraiya’s death._

“How did I die? Who killed me?”

“I don’t know exactly how but you’ll see by who soon enough and you’re not going to like the answer.”

_Shikamaru’s words and deciphering the code. Sage training. Seeing the destruction of the Leaf Village. Finding out about Kakashi._

“I died?”

“Yes.” Came the curt reply. He didn’t want to focus too closely on that memory. He came way to close to losing another person dear to him.

_The battle: The Six Paths of Pain. One Path left. Fukasaku’s death. Captured. Hinata enters the battle and her confession. The supposed death of Hinata._

Inoichi sucked in a sharp breath and jerked away instinctually. Kitsuke place his hands on either side of his neck with his thumbs under his chin so he could tip the older man’s head up. “Inoichi-San I need you to look at me.” He spoke calmly and firmly. He kept his face serene and waited for him to open his eyes. “Just breathe through it your safe here.” The older blonde opened his eyes and grabbed Kitsuke’s wrists.

“What in the hell was that?”

“That, Inoichi-San, was my breaking point. Jiraiya, Kakashi-Sensei, Fukasaku and then Hinata all people I cared about who acknowledged me and helped me be a better person. All dead. I didn’t just lose my shit that time I broke and released the eighth tail and I was close to opening the seal. What you felt was his hate, rage and anger with his killer intent on top of it. Potent mix right?”

“That is probably the biggest understatement I have ever heard. So what stopped you from releasing the seal?”

Kitsuke gave him a broad grin. “You’ll see when you’re ready. Despite all the pain and death that day was one of the worst and best days of my life. You won’t see most of the fight with Pain just the end.” Inoichi took another fortifying breath and continued with the jutsu.

_Naruto’s Mindscape with Kyuubi. Meeting the Yondaime and Naruto’s father. Minato’s Speech. Resealing the Kyuubi. Defeating Pain. Finding Nagato and Konan._ (Jiraiya whispered out a harsh ‘no’ that Kitsuke barely caught.) _Listening to Negato’s story and giving his answer. Negato’s sacrifice and Konan’s hope. Seeing Kakashi again. Being a hero._ (Kakashi watched as a younger and fairly different looking Kitsuke fell against and older version of himself and felt his heart flutter oddly at the thought of carrying him like that.)

“I didn’t like that Nagato had to die. He was only fighting for what he believed was right. But at the same time I met Dad for the first time, Kakashi was back thanks to Pain’s jutsu, Hinata had been only injured and I accomplished one of my dreams. To be acknowledged by the village for being myself and not the demon.”

_Danzo as Sixth Hokage. An appeal to the Raikage. Meeting with Madara. The truth about the Uchiha and Madara’s plans. Sakura’s feelings._

“Gaki I should just stick to you for research with all the declarations of love going on.”

“Don’t even think about it Ero-Sennin or I’ll sic Tsunade-Ba-Chan on you. First off I never got the chance to talk to Hinata so I have no idea if she meant she was in love with me or loved me like a good friend and comrade. Second I didn’t feel that way toward her she was a close friend. Third Sakura was lying, when we were younger I used to ask her out every chance I got, it was mostly a distraction and I knew she would never say yes because she was in love with Sasuke not only that but she was like my sister.”

_Saving Sakura from Sasuke. Kakashi’s resolve. Naruto and Sasuke clash once again. Kakashi as Hokage._ (Kakashi choked in the background and everyone else snickered.) _Naruto gets the key to the seal. An S-Rank mission. Meeting Killer Bee. Training to control the Kyuubi. Fighting the Kyuubi. Meeting Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina tells the story about Her, Minato and Naruto._

_“I’m going to have to look at that seal and see what I did.”_

_Controlling the Kyuubi’s chakra._ (Everyone was amazed at the battle taking place in front of them. Not only was Kitsuke fighting the Kyuubi on what looked like a massive scale but he was also stealing its chakra and no one had or will ever again get to see something like that again.) _Finding out about the war. Heading for the battle field. Getting through the Raikage and Tsunade. Entering the battle field and finding the infiltrators. Meeting Itachi and Nagato again._

“If you guys don’t know or haven’t see it, this is what Edo Tensai does. It brings the dead back to a living like state using another body that’s been something like superimposed over the sacrifice. Itachi used Koto Amatsukami to free himself from being controlled by the one who cast the Jutsu.”

_Itachi, Naruto and Bee fight Nagato. Naruto and Bee fight the other seven Jinchuuriki. Kakashi and Guy arrive. Conversation with Son Goku. Kurama’s change. The new Two Man Team: Kurama and Naruto. New friends: Seven Jinchuuriki and their tailed beasts. The story of the Tailed Beasts and the Sage of Six Paths._

“Unbelievable. I thought you were joking when you said you were friends with the other Tailed Beasts. I wonder if all of that about the Sage is recorded. I think I remember something vague about him but I can’t remember. We should defiantly update our history. ” Minato said. “What did they give you?”

“No I wasn’t joking and they gave me chakra. A little from all of them. We are almost done with my memories and I’ll ask that you not say anything until after please.”

_Fighting the masked man. Kakashi figures out his jutsu. Unmasking. Obito’s story. Blackness._

“That’s the end of my memories the next thing I know I wake up in the hospital with a now alive third and Fourth talking to me.” He said leaning back into his chair.

“Can he be saved?” Kakashi asked softly almost sounding lost.

“I don’t know but if we plan on seeing if we can try to save him it has to be the night that Madara come to take Kurama. He’s in some cave near the bridge where the cave in happened. We can’t do it now because Madara will be with him all the time. We can make plans to keep some shinobi here and send a squad to capture Obito. If we wait too long it may be too late. Just be prepared Kakashi-Kun If we can’t save him then he is no longer the Obito you once knew. He will be a completely different person.”

“Same can be said of Nagato and Konan. I don’t know how long it’s been since you left them Ero-Sennin, but you might want to put some effort into looking for them. If we can find them before Yahiko is killed we could possibly have three more powerful shinobi on our side. A lot of Nagato’s problems stemmed from Yahiko being killed as well as the war. You heard his story.”

“As I was saying though, is it’s another control issue Kakashi-Kun. If we can’t save him you mourn him and what made him that way. You don’t forget but you keep moving forward because even with all the bad things in the world there is always something good to move towards.” He said wearily. The past couple of days had worn on him emotionally and it was hard remembering all the painful things from his past.

“I remember.” Kakashi said alluding to the conversation from the night before.

“Son are you sleeping okay because honestly right now you look like shit?”

“Yeah it’s just mentally and emotionally exhausting ask Inoichi-San I bet he feels just as worn out as I do.” Minato looked over to the other man who just nodded. “Okay well I don’t think we will need you boys for the rest of the day we’ll stay and start the planning since we have the whole story now. If we have any questions or anything we’ll hash it out in the morning. Why don’t you go home and get some rest or relax.”

“I’m gonna head over and visit with Mom for a bit since I won’t be there for supper tonight.”

“Oh already making plans?”

“Nah I’m cooking for these three tonight over at Kakashi-Kun’s tonight.”

“Well, have fun boys and don’t cause any trouble. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

“Don’t tempt me I’ll go paint the faces on Hokage Mountain again.” Kitsuke said laughing.

“I’d ask if you really did that but somehow I already know the answer to that. Get out of here before I give you something to keep you busy and out of trouble. Oh before I forget. Kakashi-Kun did you tell him yet?”

“No Sensei I thought you might want to.”

“Tell me what?” Kitsuke asked looking back and forth between his Father and Kakashi.

“Ah yes I kind of got distracted and forgot to tell you.” Minato said rubbing the back of his head in much the same way his Son did when embarrassed or thinking. “I’ve officially put you four on a team with you, Kitsuke-Kun, as the leader and you all are on a long term A-Rank mission.”

“What? That’s great! We’ll have to set aside some time to do some training together so we get the feel of fighting together.” He said bouncing around in excitement. “We could probably start tomorrow after we’re done here. We’ll figure out the details tomorrow. Alright Dad we’re out of here see you tomorrow.” Kitsuke said absentmindedly already thinking about the training they would do the next day. His Father waved to him as they left the office.

“We have some stuff to do at home but we’ll meet back up at Kakashi-Kun’s house at supper time. Okay?” Shisui said speaking for himself and Itachi. Even though he was a little more open now, it seemed that Itachi still preferred to be quiet.

“That’s fine Shisui-Kun we’ll see you in a couple hours then. Kakashi do you have something to do also or are you coming with me to Mom’s?”

“I was considering training but since we’ll be doing that tomorrow and I have a feeling it’s going to be rough I think I’ll just take the day and come to Kushina-Ne’s with you if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” The older boy said. “I like spending time with you and Mom like to see you too.” He gave Kakashi’s shoulder a gentle pat and started off to his Mother’s house.

Kitsuke knocked on the door to his parent’s apartment and opened the door. Taking off their shoes at the door he called out to his mother, “Tadaima.”

She poked her head out from the hall way with a bright smile. “Okaerinasai. I’m just trying to finish packing some last minute things if you want to make some tea and go relax I’ll join you in the living room when I’m finished.”

“Okay.” Kitsuke said as she went back down the hall. The two boys went into the kitchen and worked together to make some tea and went into the living room to sit down. Kitsuke found the scrolls he had been reading the day before, and forgotten to bring with him, on the table in front of the couch. Picking up the one he hadn’t finished with he sat next to Kakashi who had pulled out a book from his weapons pouch, it was a familiar book from a very familiar series and Kitsuke found himself laughing at the comforting sight that was Kakashi with his book.

“I missed seeing you with a book in your hand.” Kitsuke told Kakashi when the younger boy looked at him curiously.

“I may be a fan but I’ve never really read them around anyone before. I guess I’m comfortable enough around you because you already know.” He said sheepishly.

“I think it only ever bothered Sakura to see you reading them. The only time it ever bothered me was when you would read during lessons or training and that’s because it seemed like you weren’t paying attention.”

Kakashi started to open his mouth to apologize before he snapped it closed again and just smiled at the older boy who gave him a knowing look and turning back to the scroll he had started to read and Kakashi turning to his own book to get lost in for a little bit. They sat there for a while quietly when suddenly Kakashi felt a warm weight press against his shoulder.

He turned his head slowly and felt a feather light touch against his ear and the part of his cheek that wasn’t covered by his mask. The first thing he saw was gold and scarlet. He had to tip his head back a little bit to get the full picture. Kitsuke had fallen asleep and slumped over to lean against Kakashi. He sat there and ran his gaze over the sleeping boys face and felt that flutter in his chest again. This is the only look that Kakashi had not seen on his face since the day they met. He looked at peace.

Looking at the serene softly snoring boy laying against him it took Kakashi a moment to place what exactly he was feeling right at the moment. He was calm, relaxed and hand an overwhelming warmth like a knot centered in his chest. He was happy for the first time in a long time. He was happy to have this awe inspiring boy here, near him. Kitsuke wanted to be friends with him, be on the same team as him even after knowing his future self. Even though Kitsuke didn’t see it or want to see it Kakashi knew there was so much more that his counterpart could have done to help take care of a young Naruto. He was ashamed of the person he had become, there was no doubt that his future self knew exactly who Naruto was so why would he neglect the child of his Sensei? Someone who was like family.

It didn’t make any sense and right now it didn’t matter. He would never become that person again. Still watching the sleeping boy he ran his eyes over his scarred cheeks. Kakashi hadn’t even realized that Kitsuke had pulled down his mask.

‘Must have been when I started reading.’ He thought.

Curious, he reached his free hand up and place his bare fingers against the blonde’s cheek and gently brushed his whiskers marks not wanting to wake him up. “Soft,” he breathed out.

‘They aren’t scars. They almost feel like tattoos.’ He thought while he continued to graze over Kitsuke’s cheek.

Kushina had just finished packing some last minute scrolls and books away into a sealing scroll and stopped to see if she could hear the boys at all. When she didn’t hear and murmurs or moving around she decided to go check up on them. They may not be children any longer but she did know that silence like this meant either something was wrong or something was going on she just didn’t know what. So as silent as she could she went to the living room door way and peeked in. The red head had to forcibly stop herself from giggling like a school girl at the scene. Kitsuke asleep leaning against Kakashi who was caressing her son’s face. She got a bright idea and darted back to her room glad that she hadn’t packed her camera away and went back to take a picture of her two boys. She would hold on to that until the right time. This time when she went back to the living room she made sure to make enough noise that Kakashi would hear her but not wake her son. When she got back to the living room Kakashi was back to reading but his ears must have been burning for how red they were.

“Kakashi-Kun do you want me to move him.” She said softly.

“No, Kushina-Ne, he’s fine just tired. Let him sleep.

“I’m awake,” Kitsuke said his voice sleep rough and sat up rubbing at his eyes to clear them. He may have once been a heavy sleeper but the war had changed that about him. It was kind of hard to be a heavy sleeper when you could be attack at any time. He had woken up the moment Kakashi had touched his face but he wasn’t about to confront him not yet at least. It was nice no one had ever touched him like that and it threw him off a little bit. He was still in love with his Sasuke and no matter what he said this Kakashi and his Kakashi might not be the same person but it was hard to separate them sometimes.

He’d never thought about Kakashi-Sensei like that but his Sensei was quite a few years older than him and more like a parental figure like Iruka-Sensei was. But this Kakashi was only three years younger than him and been through much the same thing; loss and war. He would always love Sasuke and would never forget him but Kitsuke was starting to realize that this was permanent and pining after someone he would never see again would make for a very lonely life. He wasn’t ready for that kind of relationship yet maybe one day. Right now he would worry about saving his precious people and he would let everything else happen in its own time.

Kakashi watched as Kitsuke sat up and stretched the once again forgotten scroll falling off his lap. He had to fight down the blush that was threatening his face at possibly being caught touching his sleeping teammate. When Kitsuke just picked up the fallen scroll and started talking to his mother he relaxed and figured the older boy had only woken up at the sound of their voices.

Kitsuke jumping up startled Kakashi from his thoughts. Kitsuke looked at him frantically. “Kakashi-Kun, supper! Itachi-Kun and Shisui-Kun will be at your house soon and we haven’t gotten everything we need for tonight so you head home to meet them and I’ll go get what we need since I’m cooking anyway.”

Kakashi jumped up much the same way Kitsuke had. He had completely forgotten about Itachi and Shisui coming over for dinner. He said a quick good bye to Kushina and put his shoes on before rushing back to his house. Kitsuke gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before he too rushed off to the market. She went back to her room to grab the camera and get the film developed.

When he got back to Kakashi’s he walked in to find all three younger boys sitting around the kitchen table quietly drinking tea. “You know, you guys need to loosen up a bit. We are going to be a team and if you three can’t talk to each other this is going to make things difficult.”

“Kakashi-Kun you know the jutsu to keep others from hearing in?”

“Hai.”

“Good put it up then come help me.” Kitsuke spoke to them all while he cooked. “Listen up you three from now on this right here is a secret free zone. We are friends and teammates we need to be able to communicate freely and be comfortable around each other. We will teach each other and believe it or not pretty much share our lives with each other, we now know an S-Rank secret. We are on a team together for an A-Rank mission which I’m pretty sure will go up once we start having to hunt down S-Rank Missing Nin. The only people who you are able to discuss this stuff with will be us in this room and everyone that was in the Hokage’s office with us. I’ll let you know right now keeping a secret like this is hard when things start to overwhelm you and you don’t have anyone to talk to about it you’ll be thankful to have each other and of course me but that only works if we all trust each other.”

“So no secrets anything said between the four of us will stay that way unless that person wants it known. If there is something incredibly personal and you’re not comfortable it’s fine I’m not saying you have to share only that the option is here and none of us will judge anyone for anything said I will not tolerate it.”

The food was done as he finished his rant and with Kakashi’s help they got the table set and the food place on the table. ‘Itadakimasu’ was said before they all dug in. Shisui decided he’d be the first to speak.

“Ne, Kitsuke-Kun, your powerful enough as you are, how could we teach you anything?”

“By myself I’m not as powerful as you think and as I am now I’m not nearly as skilled as I could be. Kurama is the powerful one and I depend on him a lot even though sometimes I wish I didn’t have to. You each know different things I can learn from and I’m not afraid to ask for help. Right now I’ll take all the help I can get because we are going to be facing some pretty impressive enemies soon Madara is just the worst of them.”

“Each of you could probably teach me multiple jutsu I don’t know. You two,” he said pointing to the two Uchiha, “Have your own style of Taijutsu and if you wouldn’t mind teaching me I would love to learn it same with you Kakashi-Kun. While my Taijutsu is similar to yours since we’ve trained and fought together you may be able to help me master it.”

“Kakashi-Kun you have the Sharingan and we now have two Uchiha on our team. They may not have theirs yet but they more than me or you about it and they can help you control it better. You were given a gift, treat it as such and learn all you can in respect to its former owner.” Before he could stop himself he yawned widely and had to rub at his weary eyes.

“Just one thing and then you should go to bed and don’t worry about this stuff we’ll clean up. I think I may already have the Mangekyō Sharingan but I don’t know how to activate it.” Kakashi told them.

“How? I’m mean you saw Obito ‘die’ but you didn’t have the Sharingan at them time.” Kitsuke said to him.

“Rin,” Was the only answer forth coming but it was all the answer they needed.

“Okay too much to think about tonight and like I said teammates we all help each other and support each other. We’ll set up a training regimen tomorrow after the meeting before we start training. Agree?”

With a chorus of ‘Hai,’ Kitsuke said good night to the boys and dragged himself to his room, too tired to do anything but strip down to his boxers and fall into bed.     

           

  

 

 

 

 

  

 

         


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

            _Corridors, hallways, never fucking ending tunnels and I am running through like a rat in a maze. I don’t even know where I am going I just know I need to get there. There is a blast nearby and now I’m sprinting towards the loud noise as fast as I can. Bright warm sunlight that should not be down here. This is wrong I can see Sakura. See her lips move but not what she says and then her expression registers in my mind. Shock and fear. I don’t what to turn my head because I know what I will see. Who I will see. I have no control over my body and it moves without my say so. He is there a shadow, a sliver of moonlight in the middle of the day. So inhumanly fucking beautiful and I hate him a little for that beauty because it’s a piece of him I love and I don’t want to love him anymore. It hurts. He is here right in front of me with an arm around my shoulder and damn it not the way I want. I want to wrap my arms around him, pull him to me and press my cheek to his. We’re so close I could do all of that but I won’t, I can’t. I want to tell him to come home, come back to me and I know he won’t hear me. He pulls that damn sword out and all I can think is ‘please end this,’ ‘make it stop hurting,’ ‘I don’t want to be without you again.’ He’s leaving me again and I am screaming at him in my head. No. Don’t go. Stop._

* * *

 

 

I am not where I thought I was. There are strong warm arms around me and I’m not going to open my eyes because I don’t want to know whose they are. There is a low husky voice whispering to me and I don’t know the words but they are calming so I hear but I don’t listen, I don’t want to know what the words are. So I am going to wrap myself up in this comfort not thinking just feeling. I will wrap my arms around this body before me and lean on them just for a little bit. I can’t support myself right now and I know that. I feel like I am breaking and the only thing keeping me together right now are two arms.

 

* * *

 

 

There is a yell and then a voice and I know something is wrong so I go running. I am sitting right here with him. Crystalline tears roll down whiskered cheeks, Eyes are still closed no sight of those indigo orbs and a slow steady stream of words pouring from his mouth. The same two words over and over again. Don’t go. A nightmare or memory? I don’t know but all I can think to do, all I want to do is take him in my arms and move closer to him. So I do, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and rock him back and forth while I whisper whatever I can to calm him down. ‘I’m here. Please don’t cry. I won’t go. I promise I’ll always be here.’ And he stops the almost never ending litany. He is no longer shaking. And his arms wrap around my waist and I can feel him digging his fingertips into my back holding me tightly against him. So I don’t stop talking until his whole body relaxes and his arms drop from my back. I move us so I can lean against the wall. His arms are still around my waist, face pressed to my stomach and I will sit here like this the rest of the night watching over him one hand on his back while the other sifts through his bi-colored hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up for Kitsuke was almost agony. His head was pounding, muscles stiff and mouth dry. He pressed his face further into his pillow, with a groan, trying to keep the weak sunlight filtering through the almost closed curtains. He tightened his arms around his pillow, intending to go back to sleep until Kakashi came to wake him up. He snuggled his face against the soft cloth and froze when he heard the huff of a breath and felt his pillow jerk.

He jumped into a sitting position on foot on the floor and the other folded under me and gaped at seeing Kakashi in his bed. He was wearing one of his tight blue under shirts with the attached mask and loose sweats. Kakashi was looking back at him with concern shining in his eyes.

“Kitsuke-Kun? Are you okay?”

“Fine. Just a little sore and a headache. Not that I mind, but what are you doing in here?”

“You don’t remember last night?”

He stops to think about last night. He remembers supper and going to bed. Then a nightmare. About Sasuke. The comforting arms. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, his chin touching his chest. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. They’re not usually that bad. Thank you.” He breathed the last two words quietly.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey it’s okay remember what you were talking about last night. Not only is this a secrecy free space it’s also a safe space for all four of us. I don’t mind this has only been a living spot for as long as I’ve lived here but with you and the Uchiha here all the time its felt more like a home and I haven’t been as happy as I could be but since you’ve came it’s been easier. And I may never open up to anyone else but you and my other two teammates will be different. Did you sleep better after I came in?”

“Yes.” He said peeking up at Kakashi through his bangs.

“Good then I’m glad I was here and able to help. Now stop feeling bad and get ready to go we need to meet with Sensei soon.” He gave Kitsuke’s shoulder a squeeze and slid off the bed to go back to his room. They went on with their usual routine and met everyone outside the office but this time the doors were open and no one waiting in the hallway. Kitsuke went right in followed closely by Kakashi who almost walked into his back when he stopped abruptly. He peered around Kitsuke to see and older blond women and younger dark haired girl standing next to her. He recognized her from Kitsuke’s memories, Tsunade.

“Ba-Chan.” Kitsuke crowed out excitedly before he slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened in shock.

“What did you call me gaki?” She yelled at him while stalking closer.

He held his hands up in a placating gesture and backed away slowly when Kakashi moved off to the side. “Wait, Tsunade-Hime, I’m sorry I forgot. You gotta listen.” He stopped backing up when his back hit the closed doors. He sighed in resignation. He knew what she was going to do and he cursed himself for speaking without thinking once again. They didn’t have time for this. So when she got close enough to flick him in the forehead he grabbed her wrist with one hand and pulled her forward wrapping his arm around her waist and hugged her.

“You’re not going to understand this right now but I’ve missed you and I have to say you’re even more beautiful now than you will be in 16 years. You can call me Kitsuke.” He let her go after a tight squeeze. He pulled down his mask and laughed at the stunned look on her face. He walked past her to where his father was seated and his mother was standing next to him.

“Dad you know what to do. Mom I need you to come sit over here with me. We are going to have a four way conference with the two furballs. I have the start of an idea now that Tsunade is here earlier than I expected but I need their input first. If what they say is positive then you and Dad will have a lot of work to figure out the seal we’ll need. Dad while me and Mom are talking to those two you guys are going to have to explain what’s going on. I really don’t have the energy to go through it all again.”

“Wait. Dad?” Tsunade interjected before Minato could say anything. Kitsuke smiled up at her and pointed to his eyes then pointed to his father.

“Come on Tsunade-Chan your smart I know you can figure this out.”

She looked back and forth between both men. Besides the red threaded through his blonde hair and the whisker like scars as well as a few small details he was an almost smaller copy of the man. The she looked between the boy and Kushina who was seated in front of him. He gaze landed on Kushina’s pregnant stomach and the puzzle pieces fell together and she gasped.

“No. That’s impossible.” He just smiled wider and shook his head.

Minato spoke up at that point. “You do what you need to we’ll take care of things here and I’m starting to think we’re going to need a bigger place to meet.” Kitsuke put his hands on his knees palms facing up for his mother to put hers on top of.

 

* * *

 

**Mindscape**

(Kushina, Kitsuke, Kurama, Kyuubi)

_“We are going to need to figure out what to call your Kyuubi mom. Two Kurama’s is going to be confusing.”_

_“I just call mine Kura he doesn’t seem to mind it.”_

_“Okay that will work. Kurama you awake now? This is actually important and I need you. Then I’ll let you go back to sleep.”_

**_I’m here and I already know what you’re thinking I was scanning your thoughts while you were talking. I’ll let you explain it to the other me and your mom but I believe it possible just dangerous._ **

_“Alright, Kura, you’ve seen all my memories and you know what we are trying to prevent from happening. I know Mom said something about taking the seal off after he’s born but are you willing to work with us freely?”_

**_Yes, yes I would have thought that me not trying to take over Kushina after she breaks the seal would have been an indication of that._ **

_“Okay. Can one of you be sealed inside an unborn child?”_

**_Yes. I believe that’s what happened to Shukaku. Kurama answered._ **

_“I know when a tailed beast is forcefully removed from its host the host dies and I know Kurama stays of his own free will but can you leave freely and still have the host be okay?”_

**_Yes to an extent_ ** _. **The chakra coils would be severely damaged to the point where it is highly likely the host would die. Damaged chakra coils can heal themselves over a long period of time without a Bijuu being sealed in them. If one is a host with damaged chakra coils they will exponentially faster and with the type of damage you’re talking about it could save their life. But since you’re talking about a Bijuu leaving its host then there wouldn’t be any of that chakra there to help keep the host alive or heal them.**_

**_I think I see where you’re going with this though. You want me to leave Kushina and enter her unborn child and I can see the sense in that, as long as he doesn’t grow up to be as annoying as you were, because Madara will think that I’m still in Kushina which will give the Yondaime time to get him away safely. The only problem I foresee with sealing me in the child is his body won’t be able to take all of my chakra so you would have to find a way around that. I believe there is only one option to keeping Kushina alive if I leave her._ **

**_I would have to leave behind a small amount of self-replenishing chakra which would help to heal her coils. It will still be a dangerous undertaking because it will take some time for my chakra to take hold and heal her enough that her body won’t shut down without assistance._ **

_“Do you think Tsunade would be able to keep her alive long enough and are you willing to transfer bodies as well as leave behind chakra? The chakra issue is where Mom and Dad come in. they will have to devise a seal to repress half of your chakra until he is old enough to handle it.”_

**_She may I’m not sure you would have to propose the idea to her and she will have a day and a half to do some research if not and if she can’t you can always inquire about if one of those Hyuuga can. Yes I will do it that damn Madara thinks he can do whatever he wants with no repercussions and we will show him otherwise. He tried to control me once I won’t let that happen again I’ll do whatever it takes._ **

_“Mom? He’s agreed and while I don’t like the chance of you dying I can’t tell you what to do. It’s ultimately up to you.”_

_“If I can give my life to save countless others I have no problem doing it. I am willing to go through with it. When?”_

_“I would say as you are delivering. Tsunade will be there and as soon as Naruto is born either me or Dad can get him away while Tsunade gets you to a safe place since she will have to stay in contact with you anyway.”_

_“It’s settled then. Let’s go back now, Minato is not going to like this very much. Thank you Kura, Kurama.”_

_“Thanks you two. Kurama get some sleep. Is your charka going to be replenished enough by then?”_

**_Don’t thank me I didn’t do anything but listen and should be enough._ **

_“Okay sleep well.”_

* * *

 

**Hokage’s Office**

They both came out of their trance like state at the same time. They opened their eyes and looked at each other. He wrapped his hands around hers and held on. He didn’t want to let go of her. He just got her back and there was a chance he could lose her again.

“Have some faith. Everything will be fine they are good creatures and you know we have the best of the best in the world in this room. Trust us, trust me. I am a Kunoichi I’m a lot stronger than you think. It’s a good plan and it will work.” She said smiling at him. He gave her a dimmer version of his smile worry still evident in his eyes.

“Dad, everything set now?”

“We’ve explained what she needs to know for now. I’ll go more in depth later when we have time. So what’s the plan and what did the foxes say?”

“Tsunade-Chan are you able to keep a person alive for a short time after their chakra coils have been severely damaged?”

“Possibly. How long are we talking about?”

“Mom, ask Kura.”

She took a moment before she answered. “He says an hour roughly.”

He looked back at the blonde women who was frowning thoughtfully. “I’d have to worry about chakra depletion.”

“I can take care of that.” He looked down at his and his mother’s hands. “The plan is tomorrow night when she starts delivering Naruto Kura is going to willing enter him and have you seal him. You will also have to devise a seal that can be removed later and can repress half of Kura’s chakra because he won’t be able to handle that much chakra as soon as he is born.” He went on to explain what the plan was, the repercussion and why he came up with the idea.

“Please, Tsunade, tell me you can do this?” He pleaded with her.

“There are no guarantees and if you can keep me from chakra depletion than I should be able to. I won’t be able to deliver and perform a medical jutsu like that at the same time though.”

“That’s fine I already have a midwife ready.”

“You’re going to have to place a secrecy seal on her mom.”

“Right.”

“Wait we are not doing this there has to be another way. Kushina you can’t take a chance like that.” Minato protested.

Kitsuke placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder to keep her from jumping up. “Dad don’t fight with us over this. You have no idea how hard it is to let you two do what needs to be done even though all I want is to protect you guys. But I am not strong enough by myself. Both of you are Shinobi and have once given your lives for your child and village can’t you honestly say that you wouldn’t do it again?”

“Even knowing what I do I would do it all over again if I had to.” He relented. “Let me see your seal.” Kitsuke pulled up his shirt and channeled chakra to show it. “Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. Okay I can work with that I just have to get rid of the upper seal and replace it with a no limitation seal and me and your mother can add on to it for the Nine-Tails chakra.” He sighed in relief. He didn’t want to fight with his father, not today when so much could go wrong tomorrow.

Minato decided to take the rest of the day and the next off leaving important matters to Shikaku and only going into the office in the morning to put a few finishing touches on the plan. He wanted to spend it with his family and closest friends. So he, Kushina, Kitsuke, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya all ended up at the new Namikaze estate working together to unpack and set up the house. Kushina had gone out at some point the day before and bought a bigger dining room table since her family just kept growing and she couldn’t be happier about it.

They all sat around the table for supper and stayed very late into the night talking and filling Tsunade in on other details that Minato hadn’t covered. While they were talking Minato and Kushina were tweaking the seal and finalizing a few things on it. Kakashi and Kitsuke finally left around 2 am after giving his parents a hug.

Entering Kakashi’s apartment they kicked off their shoes at the door and went to their respective rooms to change into their night clothes. Kitsuke looked at the empty bed and hesitated for a moment before eventually relenting and going to knock on Kakashi’s door. He didn’t want to be alone tonight and he didn’t think Kakashi would mind him staying with him.

“Kakashi-Kun, can I stay with you tonight I don’t really want to be alone.” He said when the door opened.

“Of course. Come in.”

He went in and looked around. The room was simply done in blues and grays. No ornaments of any kind except a lone picture on his nightstand. It was he team picture and it made Kitsuke smile it was the same picture he remembered seeing in his Kakashi’s house. Kakashi turned off the light and climbed onto the bed sliding over and making room for Kitsuke. He climbed in beside him where they laid down not touching but facing each other.

“Thank you Kakashi.” He whispered into the darkness.

“You’re welcome and I’m glad you’re here I don’t think I wanted to be alone either.”

“Oyasumi Kakashi.”

“Oyasumi Kitsuke.”

They didn’t speak anymore after that, just laid together quietly until breaths slowed and evened out and eye lids fluttered shut.              

 

   


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_“Oyasumi Kakashi.”_

_“Oyasumi Kitsuke.”_

_They didn’t speak anymore after that, just laid together quietly until breaths slowed and evened out and eye lids fluttered shut._

            Kitsuke slowly woke to sunlight streaming in the room and a pair of warm arms around him. He blinked sleepily and found himself facing Kakashi’s chest while his cloth covered chin rested on the top of his head. He didn’t move and kept his breathing regulated so as not to wake the younger man. He lay there and breathed in Kakashi’s familiar soothing scent and enjoyed the peaceful warmth. He didn’t want to get up and face the world and all its problems. He didn’t want to face the fact that his mother was once again risking her life for him and the village. He didn’t want to face the fact that, since he already changed things, there were now unknown variables added in to the mix.

Yes he had brought in the most powerful people he could think of but no one knew Madara’s true strength. He live longer than he should have and could have, and more than likely did, acquired more knowledge than Orochimaru. Even the First couldn’t beat him.

He must have made some sort of noise or moved because Kakashi’s breathing change indicating he was awake.

“Stop thinking. Relax everything will be fine.” He said not opening his eyes.

“I can’t. I’ve tried but I’m too worried about something going wrong.”

Kakashi moved away just far enough to look into his eyes not even bothering to let go of him. He smiled and placed a cloth covered kiss right on his lips. “Happy birthday, Kitsuke-Kun.” He said and chuckled at his stunned expression before crawling out of the bed. He had accomplished what he set out to do. Distract the older boy and he got a kiss out of it too. “Come on time to get ready. We need to meet everyone at the Hokage’s office soon.” They did their usual morning routine and Kakashi mused over how easily Kitsuke had fit himself into his usually solitary life so comfortably.

They made it half way to the tower before Kitsuke finally spoke. “Kakashi-Kun, why did you do that?”

“Hmm…To make you feel better and distract you.” He said not wanting to reveal the whole truth for fear of rejection.

“Is that the only reason?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“I don’t think so but I-“ he cut off the rest of the sentence not sure how to word it. He did like Kakashi and with time it could turn to more than that but right now the wounds of his heart were still raw.

Kakashi took in his agonized expression. “I understand and it’s fine. I’m your friend first and no matter what I’m here for you. I get that He is still there,” he said pointing at Kitsuke’s chest. And when you are ready I will be here waiting if that’s what you want.”

“How did you know?”

“You know me better than anyone and you have to ask that.”

“Just give me some time.” He said and Kakashi nodded then turned to start walking again.

“Hey Kakashi-Kun, thank you.”

“For?”

“Making me feel better,” he said with a smirk.

They entered the office and closed the doors only nodding in greeting to the rest already there and waiting for the Yondaime’s orders.

“Kakashi, Shisui and Hiruzen. You three will be going with a team of ANBU to either get Obito to come back on his own or apprehend him. Itachi I would have sent you also but since we are raising the security for the village Sasuke will be left with you. Kushina talked with Mikoto and Fugaku. You two will be staying at the Namikaze Estate, since beside Shisui, you two are the youngest of the clan and our house is well warded. That is where Tsunade will bring Kushina and I will be there with Naruto.”

“Kitsuke, you and another team of ANBU will be guarding the entrance to where Kushina will be giving birth. Tsunade knows what she will be doing and we already placed the midwife under a secrecy seal. If you haven’t noticed Jiraiya-Sensei isn’t here and that’s because he received word from one of his sources saying that Nagato, Yahiko and Konan have been spotted so I sent him out to find them.”

“When do we leave?”

“Immediately. The sooner you finish this mission the better.”

“Understood,” Kakashi said as Shisui came to stand next to him. They turned to Kitsuke before Kakashi spoke again. “Do you have any advice?”

“Be honest. He’s hurting he was in love with Rin so you need to put yourself in his place and understand he’s hurting but also you need to make him see what Rin did. Make him understand that she followed his lead and sacrificed herself not only to keep you safe but the village. But most of all if he won’t listen to reason then he is not the same person you once knew don’t risk yourself needlessly. Kakashi-Kun you have a promise to keep, you both better come back safely.” They inclined their heads when he reached out to ruffle their hair then turned to leave followed but four ANBU.

“Be careful Jiji he may not be as strong as Madara but he’s still powerful. Keep an eye out for them please. I get that they’re shinobi but they are also still kids.” He said to the Third before he could leave the room.

“I’ll do my best. We’ll see you when we get back.”

“Shikaku I’ll leave the rest up to you for the day. Everyone else is dismissed I’ll summon you when it’s time. Kitsuke come with me we’re meeting your mom at home.” The office emptied out before Minato and Kitsuke left.

Kitsuke spent the afternoon having lunch with his parents and Tsunade, who insisted on being by her side until it was time, being distracted by stories from both of their childhoods. The worry and anxiety never left him he just pushed it to the back of his mind in order to spend this time with them. Just in case.

 

 

When the first pangs hit and had Kushina doubled over in pain, Minato sent for the midwife and ANBU before using Hiraishin to teleport them to the cave. Kitsuke ran his hand over her hair and kissed her cheek.

“Mom, fight okay? Don’t leave us again we all need you. Me, Him and Dad so please fight as hard as you can to stay with us.”

“Everything will be fine.”

“Son, we have to go in now. Stay alert and stop him if you see him.”

“I will, go. Take care of them.” He went into Bijuu Mode long enough to place the Fox Cloak on her before she ran in after them.

After they went in carrying his mother he summoned two clones and had them hide themselves to gather Sage chakra. He sat at the entrance and did the same. He didn’t want to take the chance of using Bijuu Mode. If he did that and Madara got away from them he would know something was up since there would be two people with the same chakra sealed in themselves.

Tsunade and the midwife were already inside and he could sense ANBU hidden strategically around the hideout. It was the safest he could make it. He sat and waited keeping his senses open and alert. He could hear Kushina screaming in pain and it made him wince every time. He knew how the birthing process was done and which he intellectually knew that pain was normal he couldn’t help but want to ease it for her.

Inside the cave Tsunade was standing on one side if Kushina on standby and Minato was on the other side ready to start the sealing as soon as possible. The midwife was helping along the progress and keeping them all update. Kushina herself was screaming with every push and cursing her husband with increasing creativity that had the fox in her chuckling.

The midwife finally spoke. “One more push should do it.”

“Kushina now release the seal. Tsunade get ready. On three. 1…2…Now!”

Kushina closed her eyes and released the seal. Immediately red chakra began to coat her body. Tsunade’s hands were covered in the green of healing chakra as well as the Cloak Kitsuke put on her prior. Minato started the hand signs for the seal and placed his hands on his wife’s stomach as soon as the chakra cloak receded back into her body.

Kushina screamed with one last screaming push baby Naruto was born. His seal was much larger than his future counterparts due to it being added to and enhanced. The placement was also different because of his position in the womb. The spiral part was centered on his back between his shoulder blades. The scroll work surrounding it was in straight lines instead of circling it like the previous one so one line went up into his hair line disappearing into his hair. One line went down along his spine ending at his tail bone. Two more lines ran along the backs of his shoulders and down his arms to stop at his wrists. In between the longer lines were shorter one two on his shoulders to end at his collar bones and two more going down at an angle to end at the last rib on each side.

Then it happened. Minato wouldn’t have even noticed the extra person in the room if he hadn’t been in the process of grabbing Naruto from the midwife. He didn’t even think, he reached out his other hand to the midwife and Hiraishined to the sealed room in his Mansion. Tsunade appeared right behind him with Kushina in her arms. She placed her on the bed and sat next to her never once removing her hand. He put Naruto in the crib on the other side of the room and teleported into a different part of the mansion surprising Itachi who had Sasuke sleeping in his arms.

“I need you to come with me Itachi-Kun okay?” The younger boy went and stood next to the Hokage who teleported them both back to the room. He couldn’t open the door otherwise Madara would be able to pinpoint all of their chakra signatures.

“You can put Sasuke in the crib with Naruto they should be fine together. I need you to help Biwako-San and Tsunade-Sama with whatever they need. This room should be stocked with everything that could possibly be needed but if you have no choice but to leave the room for something do not open the door. Shunshin out. As long as the door stays closed this room is invisible. Understand?”

“Yes Hokage-Sama.” The boy said with utmost gravity. Minato went over to his wife who was panting and weary but awake.

“Kushina-Chan I have to go help Kitsuke. Just hold on and we’ll be back soon. I love you.”

“Be careful and keep him safe. I love you too now go help our son.” She replied in a near whisper. He nodded and teleported back to the cave to find Kitsuke and Madara locked in battle. They would come together in a shower of sparks as kunai clashed with kunai then jump apart in a blur of movement only to do it all over again.

Kitsuke didn’t want to use any of him more powerful attacks while they were fighting in an enclosed space for fear of collapsing the walls of the cave on them. When he a Madara separated this time Minato jumped in.

Madara facing the Yondaime and an unknown opponent decided he didn’t want to take any chances and decided to teleport to another area of the village trying to sense the charka of the Jinchuuriki. When the two men reappeared he teleported again this time coming across Uchiha patrols. Disgusted with the way his clan had become lapdogs for the village he killed each he came across and teleported away again before the two men could catch up to him.

Kitsuke and Minato teleported to the next spot only to find bodies of the Uchiha clan strewn around the dusty road. Kitsuke wanted to cry over the slaughter. This is the very thing he was trying to prevent. He steeled himself, he couldn’t let Madara go after Itachi and Sasuke. Right now Shisui was safe away from the village.

“Yondaime I hate to say this but we can’t leave their bodies lying around like this. Anyone could try to take their eyes. We have to destroy them.” They gathered the bodies and used a fire Jutsu to destroy the bodies. They teleported again and found yet more bodies. When they came across Mikoto, Fugaku and Shisui’s father. Kitsuke remover their eyes and sealed them all separately to give to the boys to do with as they wish.  

When he had systematically wiped out all the Uchiha he could sense he teleported to the top of Hokage Mountain and waited. It wasn’t longer before they appeared before him.

“Why?” Came the question from the younger boy.

“Why what?”

“Why kill everyone from your own clan?”

“They betrayed me. This village is a disgrace and an enemy of my clan. They should have defected, we should have been running this village, and instead they have all become lapdogs. Now tell me where the container is?”

“You will never get your hands on her.” Minato said and charged at Madara a Rasengan already formed. Kitsuke appeared behind Madara a Rasengan at the ready, father and son attack at the same time intent on taking out this threat right here and now.

While Minato and Kitsuke were chasing Madara all over Konoha, Kakashi and company had arrived outside the cave where Obito was supposed to be hiding. The Third entered first followed by Kakashi and Shisui. The ANBU brought up the rear. Not far into the tunnel they encountered where it should have been blocked by the cave in. A little farther than that the tunnel started to widen and Hiruzen had to defend himself from attack.

Obito appeared in front of them at the end of the tunnel “What are you doing here?”

“Obito?”

“Kakashi you should not have come because now I am going to kill you.” He charged at Kakashi who was standing a little behind the Third. The ANBU moved to intercept Obito but found themselves empty handed even though they should have been able to hold him. Kakashi watched as Obito passed through the ANBU and the Third to come for him. He knew his Mangekyō Sharingan was the key to defeating Obito but he hadn’t had time to figure out how to activate it so he put his empty hands up and dodged all incoming attacks trying to talk him down.

“Obito please listen to me I know your hurting and your mad at me but do you know why she died?”

“It doesn’t matter. I saw you kill her and how could you understand how I feel? You didn’t love her.”

“Don’t say her reasons for dying didn’t matter. She asked me to kill her after we got her back from those Kiri Nin but I refused because I promised to keep her safe for you. She sacrificed her life to save everyone and I regret every day that it was by my hand she died but I understand why she did it. They made her the Jinchuuriki for the Three Tail and it would have gone a rampage when she entered the village. And no I didn’t love her like you did but she was still my friend and comrade I would have given my life for her just like you had for me.”

“Tell me something Obito you wanted to become Hokage. Would you do what she did and give your life to save the village? I may not want to be Hokage but I would give my life for the village regardless. I want my best friend back Obito don’t forsake Rin’s memory and destroy what she tried to save. Please Obito come home and protect what Rin was willing to give her life for.” He pleaded with Obito holding a hand out for him to take. Obito looked at the offered hand and thought over his friend’s words.

“What happened to you Kakashi? I’ve never seen you speak so much at once of show so much emotion.”

“Let’s just say I met someone who understands loneliness and loss. He help me piece my life back together. I feel like he needs me and it’s nice when someone so strong leans on you. You’d like him Obito. Come back please.”

“Fine. I want to meet this person who could change someone who was about as emotionless as most of the Uchiha.” Kakashi chuckled and grabbed Obito’s arm slapping a chakra prohibiting bracelet on his wrist.

“As a precaution you understand right? It’ll come off after Inoichi-San takes a look at you.”

“Yeah, yeah lets go it’s getting late and I’m getting tired and the nights only going to get longer.” They all nodded and sped back to Konoha.

There was a pause in the fight between Madara, the Yondaime and Kitsuke. All three of them panting for breath and covered in various wounds when a black and white Zetsu appeared, from inside a tree, behind Madara.

“He went with them. Do you want me to stop them?”

“No. You’re not an offensive fighter and taking on that group would be harmful to you and even if you could bring him back, he’s made up his mind, he’d probably betray me again. Let’s go Zetsu.” Madara teleported away without another word while Zetsu melted back into the tree he’d come from.

“I can’t sense him anymore Yondaime. I can sense our people though and they’re not too far away. Let’s meet them at the gates.”

They made it to the gate as the eight of them were passing through. “Hiruzen and you four take Obito to T&I Headquarters get Inoichi-San and Ibiki-San to question him. Obito if you truly want to come back and be a loyal Leaf shinobi we’ll meet with the counsel to discuss you punishment. Go. Kakashi and Shisui you need to come with me and Kitsuke.” Minato commanded. He put and hand on each of the boy’s shoulders and Kitsuke grabbed the back of his Father’s Haori and Minato Hiraishined them to the sealed room in his mansion.

Kitsuke and Minato rushed over to Kushina who was now sitting up leaning against the wall holding Naruto. Tsunade was sitting at her feet and Itachi was sitting in a rocking chair holding Sasuke.

“How is she Tsunade-Hime?”

“Fine. She’ll need to take it easy for the next couple of days but she should make a full recovery.”

Both father and son breathed a sigh of relief. Minato sent Biwako home then sat next to his wife to hold his son. Kitsuke watched his parents holding his younger counterpart with Kakashi standing next to the bed smiling at them. He looked over to Shisui standing next to Itachi who was still holding Sasuke and he felt torn in two. He was so happy he was able to save the Third’s wife and his parents but he was devastated he couldn’t keep the Uchiha clan from being killed.

He went and dropped to both knees in front of the two young Uchiha. He couldn’t hold back a sob as he pulled out the three scrolls. He held two out to Itachi and one out to Shisui.

“Please forgive me. I tried so hard to stop it but he got them all. It’s all my fault. Madara, he killed them all except you three and Obito. I’m so sorry. We didn’t have time to salvage your family’s bodies. I sealed both your parents eyes Itachi-Kun and your dads Shisui-Kun it up to you both what you want to do but I thought maybe you’d want them. I destroyed the bodies of the whole clan so no one could get a hold of their eyes. I didn’t know what else to do.”

The two boys took the scrolls in silence and he kept his eyes to the floor not wanting to see them looking at him in disappointment or hate for failing to keep their families alive. He felt a hard rap on the top of his head and jerked his head up in surprise. While to a regular person both Uchiha may have looked unfazed he had spent enough time around one Uchiha in particular to read the grief in their eyes.

“Baka, did you kill them?” Itachi asked him.

“No, but-“

“You did everything you could to stop him right?”

“Yes, but-“

“But nothing it’s not your fault. Yes we are upset it was our parents and clan that was killed but you didn’t do it. Since you have gotten here you’ve tried to save everyone you could but we all know that in real life you just can’t save everyone. You did what was best for the clan as well as the village we cannot fault you for that. We will grieve and then we will move on and rebuild the clan. Thank you for doing everything you have done and because of you me, Shisui and Sasuke will be able to stay together.”

“I agree with Itachi-Kun. Stop blaming yourself it’s not going to do anyone any good. We are shinobi and so were are family and we all know that death will come eventually and we accept it.” Shisui stated.

“Alright you two if you don’t mind sharing a room we have a couple guest rooms made up.” Minato cut in and both boys stated they didn’t mind.

“Kakashi-Kun do you remember which room was set up to be mine?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you show them? I should have a few things in there they can borrow to sleep in tonight. You and me can share a room tonight.”

“Okay.”

“Itachi-Kun, may I?” Kitsuke asked holding his arms out to take Sasuke. Itachi handed over his brother for him to hold. Kitsuke smiled down at the baby in his arms and ran a finger down his soft cheek.

“You two follow Kakashi-Kun. Get cleaned up and get some sleep I’ll take care of Sasuke for you for now.” The nodded and followed Kakashi out of the room. He prepared a bottle for Sasuke and turned to face his parents. “Dad that old compound on the outskirts of the village that would have become the Uchiha Compound. You should see if they want that place in the morning. It would allow them to live together and give them plenty of room later if, and or when the want to rebuild the clan and if they allow it I could stay to help out with Sasuke because you and mom are going to have your hands full as it is.”

“Alright son but do you know how to take care of a baby?” His dad asked and got a chuckle in reply.

“When team 7 was still together the D Rank babysitting jobs were my favorite. I love kids always wanted a family of my own. I would have spent time at the orphanage too but the caretakers didn’t like me hanging around.” He said shrugging like it was no big deal.

When he was finished with the bottle and burped, Kitsuke changed his diaper and had to laugh inwardly at the thought of his Sasuke finding out about him changing a baby Sasuke’s diaper. “What are we going to do with you now little guy,” he wondered out loud.

“Just put him in Naru-Chan’s crib for tonight. He’s almost a year old and sleeping through the night now, we’ll keep Naruto with us since he’ll be up often to eat and Minato can check on him so often.” His mother said. He laid Sasuke down in the crib while Minato picked up Kushina, who still had Naruto in her arms, to bring them to their room. Kitsuke said his good nights to his parents and went to his room where Kakashi was already changed and laying down reading. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and brush his teeth.

When he reentered his room Kakashi put down his book and Kitsuke shut the door and turned off the light before crawling in next to the younger boy. He held his tears off for as long as he could but now here in the dark with Kakashi he couldn’t stop the guilt and he curled up in Kakashi’s arms and let the tears flow while Kakashi rubbed soothing circles on his back with one hand and combed the other through his hair. Neither said anything just taking the comfort offered and that how they both fell asleep.                

        

            

 

     

 

      


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_He held his tears off for as long as he could but now here in the dark with Kakashi he couldn’t stop the guilt and he curled up in Kakashi’s arms and let the tears flow while Kakashi rubbed soothing circles on his back with one hand and combed the other through his hair. Neither said anything just taking the comfort offered and that how they both fell asleep._

Kakashi was the first to wake up, neither of them had moved from the position they had fallen asleep in. The only difference was instead of his hand in the older boy’s hair now both arms we wrapped around him holding him tightly against his body. He must have been exhausted from the fight and grief, Kakashi thought. He watched Kitsuke sleep and wondered how he could have fallen for him so quickly.  He wouldn’t regret it even if he wasn’t able to return his feelings, he deserved to be loved and he would do just that.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the older teen started to stir and his breathing quickened. Blue eyes hazy with sleep opened to look at him and his chest tightened. They were inches apart and he wanted to wake up every day just like this. He didn’t let the disappointment show on his face as he thought about that wish not becoming a reality.

“Good morning Kitsuke-Kun. Did you sleep okay?”

“Yes.” He answered, his voice sleep roughened.

Kakashi decided to take a small chance. He moved an arm from around him and placed it on his forehead sliding it down to make the teen close his eyes. He pulled his mask down and placed his hand back over Kitsuke’s eyes and gave him a brief chaste close mouth kiss then pulled back. He pulled his mask up quickly before blue eyes opened again. “Happy birthday.”

Kitsuke looked confused for a moment before he remembered what he said to Kakashi the previous morning. Once he remembered he grinned at Kakashi. He closed his eyes purposely this time, moved his arms from in between the two of them and reached for Kakashi’s face. He traced his hands over cloth covered cheeks until he reached skin. He tucked his fingertips under the edge of the cloth and paused waiting to see if he would be stopped. When it didn’t seem like Kakashi was going to stop him he slowly peeled the cloth down.

When Kakashi’s face was exposed he ran his fingers over smooth cheeks and high sculpted cheekbones then back down over smooth dry lips. He moved his face closer to the younger teens until their lips were just brushing each other. “Good morning ‘Kashi-Kun and thank you.” He said then crushed their lips together. Making the kiss just slightly deeper than when Kakashi kiss him. He slid his tongue along his bottom lip earning a low groan from Kakashi. He pulled back and replaced his mask before opening his eyes.

Kakashi’s eyes were heavy lidded and glazed and he smiled at the other man. He curled his fingers around the back of his neck and traced the edge of the mask with his thumbs. “I think I want to try this with you. Things are going so fast and I have no idea if either of us will make it out at the end alive. I don’t want to regret not trying. You’re different this time and you’re not my teacher. You are my friend and teammate. Just don’t leave me.”

Kakashi couldn’t believe what Kitsuke was telling him but he couldn’t deny being happy that he was given a chance. “You know I can’t make a promise like that but I will promise to fight to my last breath to stay with you if it ever comes to that.”

Kitsuke smiled brightly at him. “I can live with that.”

“Thank you for giving me a chance.” He said and hugged the older teen. He received a tight hug in return before it was over all too quickly. Kitsuke pulled back and looked at him seriously.

“I would love nothing more than to stay like this all day but there’s still a lot to do. We have to get up. Itachi and Shisui are probably going to need help with Sasuke. Same with Mom and Dad.”  

“Right. Well let’s go.” He let out a sigh and let go of his companion so they both could crawl out of the warm comfort of the bed. They both got ready quickly, Kakashi in the room and Kitsuke in the connected bathroom, and went in search of the rest.

They found Tsunade, Kushina, Itachi and Shisui sitting around the kitchen table eating. Minato must have been in his office already. Kushina pointed to two plate sitting on the counter. They went and grabbed the still warm plates and sat at the table with the others. Everyone was silent and grim faced throughout breakfast. When everyone was finished they collected the dishes and cleaned them for Kushina, then sat back down.

“If you two are up for it I have an idea I already ran past Dad and if everything goes to plan we’ll need to speak with you guys. I wish we could give you more time to mourn but there’s a lot that needs to be figured out first.” They nodded and he stood to leave. “Kakashi-Kun you should come too. Mom is Sasuke okay for now or do you need us to take him. You had a rough night and Naruto to take care of?”

“He’s fine Tsunade-Chan is going to stay for the day to help and keep an eye on me to be safe. I feel fine just a little tired and that’s probably because of Naruto keeping me awake but I’m not going to turn away help with two babies so don’t worry.”

“Okay we’ll be back as soon as we can.” Kitsuke put his shoes on and paused at the door. He was sad that they would have to do this to the three young Uchiha but it was the best way to give them a chance at a somewhat decent childhood while they could. Granted the two older Uchiha’s were shinobi so a decent or normal childhood were out of the question, he wanted them to have what they didn’t in his time.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize the three younger boys were standing behind him waiting, until Kakashi placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. He turned back to see two grim faces and one understanding. He took a moment to appreciate Kakashi being there and being a soothing presence at his back. He didn’t regret his decision to try a relationship with the younger teen, this was his life now and he could be happy with Kakashi if he let himself so he took a moment to finally say good bye to his Sasuke and move on. He would never forget him and would probably always love him but he made his decision. He opened the door and walked out the others following right behind him.

Entering the office they saw the Hokage hard at work and waited patiently for him to finish whatever he was working on. Kitsuke was the one to speak since he called them there and the others didn’t know what he was planning. “Are you able to make it happen if they agree?”

“Yes, I have the paperwork all ready for if they agree.”

“How are things progressing with Obito?”

Minato frowned at the line of questioning not sure where he was going with it but answered anyway. “Better than I expected. He’s being surprisingly forthcoming and telling us what he knows about Madara.”

“Do you know what type of punishment will be given?”

“From what Inoichi has said he hasn’t attacked the village or committed any crimes except making people think he was dead and teaming up with an enemy no one is aware of. For the past 18 months he’s been recuperating and training with Madara. Since we can’t tell the village the truth about him, it would bring up questions we can’t answer without telling the whole story, the only thing we can do is put him on probation for the same amount of time he’s been gone. We are also going to place chakra inhibiting seals the can be activated and deactivated by the ANBU who will be watching him the whole of his probation. At the rate things are going he will probably be released in the next day or two.”

Kitsuke nodded and counted this as good news, he turned to his two young teammates. “Okay, I’ll tell you what I was thinking and please think about it before you say no and I’m sorry but I’m going to have to be a little blunt but I’m not trying to be rude.” The two Uchiha looked up at him trustingly and he smiled gently at them before continuing. “You guys know about the compound on the outskirts of the village right? Well in my time that was the Uchiha Compound and after a little thinking I came up with an Idea. Shisui will be 9 in a week and your still 8 with no family to help take care of you guys, you both live in different houses and now Itachi-Kun you have a baby to take care of and if I know you at all you’re not going to want your little brother away from you if you can help it.” He was happy to see a nod a smirk from the boy.

“Here’s my proposal, Dad has the paperwork ready to give it to you Itachi-Kun since you are now head of the clan. You, Shisui-Kun and Sasuke move in together to the main house which is huge. If you have no objections I’ll move in too to help you with Sasuke until you are able to care for him yourself. Not only that but now that we know about Obito and he’ll be released there are many houses in the compound you can offer him one also if you feel comfortable having him there.”    

Itachi stood there and waited for Kitsuke to finish with the explanation. He didn’t know why Kitsuke thought he would automatically say no. He and Shisui were mourning their family and neither wanted to be alone. He knew taking care of Sasuke was going to be a lot of hard work by himself and he trusted the older boy with all of their lives. He had proven himself time and again in the week that they’d gotten to know him so he had no objections.

He thought about Obito’s situation objectively. He knew what the teen could do without the right guidance and though he didn’t love anyone like Obito loved Rin he could imagine the heartache he had to be going through. He decided to do what he knew Kitsuke would do and give him a chance.

Itachi look up at Kitsuke and saw the hopeful look on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the forlorn look on Kakashi’s face. It took him a second to witness a quick side long glance fro Kakashi to Kitsuke for him to figure out what was wrong with his new friend and teammate. He made a decision and turned to whisper something in Shisui’s ear.

Kitsuke and Kakashi watched curiously as Itachi started saying something to the other Uchiha quietly. Shisui brightened considerably and nodded his head eagerly. He turned back to the older boy. “It’s a good idea and I would greatly appreciate your help with Sasuke and we will give our cousin a chance to redeem himself so we will offer one of the houses on the compound if he wishes to live there. We have one condition. Both you and Kakashi-Kun move into the main house with us. Remember what you said? We’re in this together so we might as well stick together now too.”

Kitsuke smiled happily and look to a surprised Kakashi. “You already know what I’m going to say.” The older teen’s smile grew and he turned back to his dad.

“Well you heard them. I guess the four of us will be living in the main house. Now we have a lot of packing and moving to do as well as getting food for the house. If Itachi-Kun wants to stay and complete the paper work we can go to Shisui’s house and start there.” The three boys nodded their acceptance of the plan and though the two Uchiha boys were still upset about their lose they were marginally happier at the moment to have friends like Kakashi and Kitsuke who were willing to accept them in their lives.

“Before you three leave you need to know the Uchiha memorial will be tomorrow and I will inform Obito of your decision later today and let you know what he says, also I’ll have the rest of the Uchiha clan houses taken care of. I’ll make sure all books and scrolls containing knowledge or Jutsu’s for the clan are handed over to you Itachi-Kun. ” Minato said.

“Thank you Hokage-Sama.” Itachi replied and Minato didn’t say anything already immersed in his task of finding the paperwork he needed and waved them off without picking his head up. They left after making sure Itachi knew to meet them at Shisui’s house.

Shisui’s place was a smaller one store home since it was just him and his father. Kitsuke stood beside the younger boy and placed a hand on his shoulder in a show of support. He could see the tears slowly make tracks down his pale cheeks. “Take your time Shisui-Kun. I know no one will ever be able to take the place of the people you’ve lost but we are here and we’ll be whatever you need.” Shisui choked on a sob and turned to bury his face in Kitsuke’s cloth covered chest. The older boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and carded his other hand through messy dark locks of hair. He could feel the boy shaking and tears seep into his shirt. He wanted to cry for another child loosing so much way too soon but he pushed all of that back to stay strong for someone who need him.

They stayed like that until the shorter boy’s shaking stopped and he pulled away wiping at his tear stained cheeks. “Thank you, I think I’m ready now.” He said his voice thick with suppressed tears. They went in and immediately started to gather everything Shisui wanted to bring with him to the new house. Everything of his parents that he wanted to keep was stored in multiple sealing scrolls for storage and books and scrolls went into a separate sealing scroll to be placed in the new Uchiha library.

They were there for about an hour before Itachi showed up. When he got there they had everything sealed in scrolls and ready to be moved. All that was left was the furniture that Shisui decided to let Obito have for his place. He told the other boys that the stuff from Itachi’s house would probably be better to put in a big house Itachi said it didn’t matter to him. They left the furniture for the next day when they had some free time. Before they left the house Kitsuke made a clone to gather cleaning supplies and meet them at the new Uchiha compound. They stopped there to explore the house and see what would be needed in the future, in terms of repairs or furniture and such.

The house wasn’t too bad but it would need to have some repairs done and paint to make it look presentable. While they were upstairs deciding rooms the clone came in. the older boy made a few more to start cleaning in the bedrooms. While the clones were doing their job, the boys went to Kakashi’s apartment which took less time than Shisui’s house. When they got to Itachi’s house since it was so big they decided to just gather the things he needed for his room and the nursery. Once they got those two rooms done they went right back to the house to find all the bedrooms had been cleaned and the clones were divided between the bathrooms and kitchen.

The first room they set up was the nursery and even though it was mostly bare it would work for the night. Besides the room taken for the nursery there were three other rooms not including the master bedroom. They all agreed that should be Itachi’s room and the two Uchiha decided to room together. Kakashi and Kitsuke decided to do the same and chose a bedroom across from the nursery but next to the younger boy’s room. When they were done Kitsuke dispelled all but one clone and had it go to the market to grab the basics they would need for Sasuke through the night and something for breakfast in the morning. He instructed the clone to bring everything back here and put it away before dispelling himself.

They trudged back to his parent’s home, all four boys were mentally and physically exhausted and just wanted to get the night over though tomorrow wasn’t going to be much better with the memorial and the rest of the moving they had to do. Dinner was a mostly silent affair with only minimal talking. They left not long after with Sasuke in arm. They got the baby changed and settled for the night. Itachi and Shisui retired to their room as Kakashi and Kitsuke did the same. The two older boys left their bedroom door open as well as the nursery door so they could hear if the baby started crying.

Kakashi change in the bedroom while Kitsuke changed in the adjoining bathroom. When he came out the silver haired boy was already in bed. Kitsuke turned the lights off and just climbed in with the other boy. Kakashi had no objections and curled himself around Kitsuke listening to his breathing even out which relaxed Kakashi enough for him to slowly fall asleep.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you getting this update I am in the process of revising since I have gotten a beta. Right now the only change made was to the first chapter. However all previous chapters will be edited and updated as soon as my beta is done with them. I will not be posting new chapter until the editing process is done.

**Chapter 9**

_Kitsuke turned the lights off and just climbed in with the other boy. Kakashi had no objections and curled himself around Kitsuke listening to his breathing even out which relaxed Kakashi enough for him to slowly fall asleep._

The day dawned too early and much too bright and sunny for the memorial services that were to happen later on. The four boys went about their morning routine as usual but in a more somber way. There was no banter or much of any talking at all and even Sasuke, who was usually a quiet baby for the most part, was unusually quiet. When the time came, Itachi, who was carrying Sasuke and Shisui were followed by Kitsuke and Kakashi. As they got closer to the memorial stone they were joined by Obito who slipped quietly in between the four boys.

The last four of the Uchiha were stationed in the front row with Kakashi, Kitsuke and Kushina, cradling a sleeping Naruto, standing behind them in silent support. As people slowly filtered in they passed by offering, the last of the Uchiha clan, condolences. Nearly every person who passed by gazed at Obito in shock and surprised, those who didn’t were too lost in grief to notice him standing next to Shisui.

The Yondaime stood before the assembled mourners and began his speech. Kitsuke has spent his time mourning the Uchiha clan in the dark of the night with Kakashi so he took a moment to mourn the loss of his past/future friends and adopted family. He looked to the sky, half listening to his father’s voice, and saw the deep blue sky with large fluffy white clouds lazily drifting above them all. Kitsuke almost smiled, this was a perfect day, he could imagine Shikamaru laying in the grass watching the clouds and wishing he were one of them. Chouji would be sitting next to Shikamaru munching on something and Ino would probably find them and drag her teammates off to do something or she would sit with them and talk their ears off.

Kitsuke dismissed his daydreams when he heard the Yondaime call for a moment of silence for the fallen and called for an assembly of all ninja in the village to gather at the arena, for a few important announcements, in an hour.

Kushina told the boys to go home, change and when they were done to meet back at her house for lunch before the meeting. She made sure to include Obito in the invite and she left to talk to her husband before he went back to his office.

Kitsuke placed a hand on Obito’s shoulder gaining his attention. “Obito-Kun, has anyone told you who I am yet?” He received a response to the negative. “Okay, well, long story short my name is Namikaze Kitsuke.”

Kitsuke interrupted him quickly when Obito opened his mouth. “We don’t have time for the whole story right now but everything will be explained later. Right now you’ll be coming home with us I’m sure I have something that will fit you and you can stay for however long it takes to get your own place set. Sound good?”

“Alright.” Obito said hesitantly.

“Let’s go. Itachi-Kun, let me take Sasuke for now, your arms have to be ready to fall off.” Itachi nodded and handed Sasuke over to Kitsuke with a barely audible sigh of relief. They left the memorial and arrived at their house minutes later. Kitsuke handed Sasuke back to Itachi and lead Obito up to the room he and Kakashi were sharing.

Kitsuke pulled out a pair of black shinobi pants and a dark blue tee shirt. He handed them to Obito and led him to a spare room across the hall. “This will be your room for now, I’ll leave you to get changed. Welcome home Obito-kun.” Kitsuke told him warmly and shut the door. When they were ready to go they met back at the front door.

* * *

 

Kitsuke led them into his parent’s house and opened his mouth to call out for his mother and remembered Obito was there. “Nee-San, we’re here.”  Kushina walked out of the dining room drying her hands on a small hand towel and looked at Kitsuke curiously. He walked over to her quickly and embraced her, whispering in her ear quietly as he did so. “Sorry mom, can’t exactly call you that with Obito around.” He pulled back and she smiled at him in understanding.

“Itachi-Kun, let me take Sasuke from you. I have a couple bassinets set up in the dining room for Naruto and Sasuke for when you’re over here for meals.” She took the sleeping baby from his older brother and walked into the dining room with the older boys following behind her. She nodded her head toward the table already set with a platter of sandwiches and a pot of tea. “Sit and eat. After we all will head to the area together.” Kushina told them as she lay the sleeping baby in one of two bassinets lined up against the wall.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the arena an ANBU met them at the gates and directed them to where they needed to go. Kushina, Naruto, Kitsuke and Obito were to go stand with the Yondaime in the center of the arena while Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui were allowed to just go stand in the area where participants usually gathered for events like exams and demonstrations. Minato gave Kitsuke and Obito a quick rundown of what he was going to announce.

When the time came Minato stepped away from the small group and cleared his throat. Immediately the arena went silent. Kitsuke smiled fondly remembering how the third did the same thing during the Chuunin Exams. He wondered if his father had learned that from the Third or if it was something he had always been able to do.

“Everyone, thank you for coming. I will try to keep this as short as possible and please try to save any questions or concerns for later. I will be in my office for those of you who will wish to speak to me. Now, to start, the Uchiha clan was murdered by a masked intruder who infiltrated the village two nights ago. The intruder’s identity as of right now is unknown and has been classified as an SS Rank missing nin. A detailed description will be posted in the mission’s office. If you encounter anyone matching the description, do not engage. Report directly to myself, Nara Shikaku or Yamanaka Inoichi.”

“Uchiha Obito-Kun, was on an S Rank undercover mission and was taken on as an apprentice to this masked nin, because of him we will also have any known skills posted with the description. We welcome Obito-Kun back home as we have had to pull him from his mission earlier than expected.” Obito lifted his hand to the cheering crowd. Minato let the cheers go on for a minute before he cleared his throat again to gain the crowd’s attention.

When the crowd was once again silent he spoke again. “The last announcement I would like to make is, there are two new additions to my family and the village.”  Kushina move to stand next to her husband. “My son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.” This time the cheers were deafening. Both Kushina and Minato had big bright smiles plastered to their faces.

The Yondaime raised his hands chucking a little when it took a bit longer for the watchers to quiet down this time. He motioned for Kitsuke to stand next to him while the shinobi gathered watched curiously. Many had seen the newcomer around the village but only briefly and always in the company of one of the Uchiha or Kakashi.

Minato placed a hand on Kitsuke’s shoulder. “It came to my attention not too long ago that I may have had a younger brother and when I received reliable information I sent some shinobi out on a mission to find and retrieve him. This is Namikaze Kitsuke, my younger brother. He has spent the last nine days being cleared by T & I as well as the counsel. Our own Tsunade-Hime, one of the legendary sannin has verified our relationship by blood. He has also been tested on his skills and been instated as a Jounin of Konoha. He has also come across the masked missing nin and fought him the night the Uchiha clan was murdered. He will be heading a team specially put together for tracking and capturing or killing the masked shinobi. I would like you all to make him feel welcome and if you cannot come to me with your questions or concerns in this matter please see Kitsuke-Kun.”

There was a small stunned silence at the announcement and how quickly the Hokage had accepted a strange shinobi into the village and put him as the head of a specialized team. After a few moments though there was applause and cheers. The Yondaime dismissed the attending shinobi and with a quick kiss to his wife and son as well as a hasty farewell, he left for his office anticipating a long day with many interruptions.

* * *

 

The rest of the day went was hectic for the Uchiha-Namikaze-Hatake household. Between cleaning, taking care of a baby and random people stopping by to welcome Obito back, meet Kitsuke or offer condolences, the boys hadn’t had a moment’s peace until dinner. It was just a good thing that most people who stopped by left things they made so the exhausted boys didn’t have to cook.

Kitsuke was already in sleep pants and sitting on the bed with a scroll when Kakashi entered the room. He looked up and gave the silver haired teen a small smile before looking back down to what he was doing.

“What are you working on?” Kakashi asked as he pulled out his own clothes for bed. He walked over to stand next to Kitsuke when he didn’t receive a reply. Kakashi reached over and brushed his bare finger tips over warm bronze skin. Kitsuke jerked slightly but tilted his head and rubbed his cheek against the fingers that were still lightly resting on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked what you were doing.”

“Oh, I’m trying to figure out a timeline for when the Akatsuke was formed and who joined when but it’s not going so well. For one if Pain, Yahiko and Konan didn’t start it yet then we may not have to worry about any of them yet, though I would have each village keep an eye on them just in case. Two if they did start it already things might already be a little screwy since Itachi-Kun was the reason Deidara joined because of him and was Orochimaru’s replacement after he left. I’m just getting a little frustrated now that things have changed to the point I just don’t know what to expect or even if anything good will come of it.”

Kitsuke sighed and relaxed closing his eyes and leaning into the hand combing through is hair. “Stop trying to take so much on yourself. Put it away for now I doubt leaving it for another day or two will hurt anything. When Obito gets settled into his own place all of us will sit down and we’ll try to help you figure it out even if all we’re doing is making a list.”

“I suppose, I just don’t want to let it go for too long, there’s still so much that needs to be done or planned for.” Was the reluctant reply.

“I’m going to shower real quickly and I better not see that scroll when I come back. You’re going to worry or work yourself sick if you keep going like this.”

Kitsuke grinned at Kakashi’s retreating form. “Yes sir.” He replied sarcastically. Kakashi just shook his head and chuckled before leaving, closing the door gently behind him.

When Kakashi entered the room again Kitsuke was laying on the bed, on his back and hands behind his head, with his eyes closed but the younger teen could tell he wasn’t sleeping by how quickly he was breathing. He shut the door and flipped the lights off. It was mostly pitch black with just enough light that he could see the shape of his companion and the bed.

Kakashi approached the bed stripping off his shirt as he walked. He pulled off his mask and placed it on the nightstand knowing Kitsuke wouldn’t be able to see much in the darkness. He’d replace it before he fell asleep but right that the moment he wanted to push things a little farther now that he had gotten approval. Not too far if the older boy didn’t want it but with the way things had been going he didn’t know how fast or slow Kitsuke wanted to go and it didn’t seem like he would make the first move. So Kakashi would.

Kakashi climbed on the bed and straddled Kitsuke just sitting on his thighs and bracing himself on both hands above him. Kitsuke didn’t move except to tilt his face up a bit more. Kakashi leaned down and brushed their lips together chastely to begin with. Kitsuke brought his hands down and placed them on Kakashi’s hips, just above his pant line so he was touching bare skin. His thumbs rubbing circles on his hipbones as he deepened the kiss. Kakashi swiped his tongue slowly along Kitsuke’s bottom lip. He parted his lips on a sigh allowing the younger teen access.

The kiss was warm, wet and sensuous. Neither took things further, both content to just keep kissing. Kakashi mapped Kitsuke’s mouth learning exactly how the older boy like it and what he found pleasurable. When he brushed his tongue along the roof of Kitsuke’s mouth he let out a low rumbling groan at the pleasant ticklish sensation and pulled away.

Both were slightly out of breath. Kitsuke tightened his grip on Kakashi’s hips before he spoke. “Kakashi, I…” Kakashi leaned in again to give him another quick but passionate kiss.

“It’s okay. Just tell me when you’re ready. We’ll go as slow as you want.” Kitsuke ran his hands up over a slender waist and a muscular chest before burying his hands in damp silver hair and pulled him down into another kiss till they were both breathless.

“I want you Kakashi but I want to make sure it’s more than just that.”

“Well, I won’t say I’m not disappointed but I do understand.” Kakashi said with a smile.

Let’s get some sleep.” Kitsuke told him. Kakashi reached over to grab his mask and put it on before moving to his side of the bad and laying down, pulling Kitsuke to him. He curled himself around the older boy. Once his breathing evened out he allowed himself to relax and drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

The five boys spent two days getting Obito’s new house in decent living condition and getting him moved in. Once he was properly settled they started doing minor repairs on the main house. Early one afternoon an ANBU showed up with a scroll from the Yondaime for Kitsuke. After reading it he gathered the other four for an early lunch and explained what the scroll contained. Jiraiya had finally found his former students, Yahiko included, and they would return to the village in two days as long as nothing held them up.  

Kitsuke breathed a sigh of relief. His mentor and friend was okay and he had found them. They would be in the village soon and now it was just playing the waiting game. Once they were back Kitsuke could start gathering the information he needed and they all could start working on a plan. For now things were looking up.

 

 

 


	11. Urgent A/N

I apologize for the log awaited next chapter but unfortunately I will not have a new chapter up any time soon. I have recently found out my husband of 12 years has been having an affair and I need to take time to get my life together. While writing is my escape from real life, I just will not have the time to continue right now. I have no plans to abandon my fics and I hope that I will be back on my feet sooner rather than later. I thank you all for your understand in this trying time and once again I am sorry.


End file.
